Onze mois
by Simon Calvet
Summary: Lorsque le monde sorcier est perdu, que le présent ne recèle plus que ruines et défaites, le dernier espoir pour Harry d'altérer l'avenir est de revenir affronter le problème à la source.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling**. Les événements dans leurs grandes lignes, modifications volontaires mises à part, sont tirées du tome 2, **Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets**, publié chez _**Gallimard**_ dans sa version française. Des références aux 7 tomes de la saga sont à prévoir et les détails plus obscurs seront mentionnés en référence ci-dessous.

L'éclatement des chapitres (et donc de la timeline) a été inspiré par **La Mélancolie d'Haruhi Suzumiya**, écrit par **Nagaru Tanigawa** et réalisé en animé par le studio _**Kyoto Animation**_ sous la direction d'**Hiroshi Yamamoto**. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série pour lire cette histoire, mais comprendre le concept peut vous éviter beaucoup de confusion lorsque je commencerai à poster les chapitres dans le désordre. (De plus, c'est une excellente série.)

_Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si le nom d'emprunt de Harry était tiré du **Trône de Fer**. La vérité, c'est que ça aurait très bien pu être le cas, mais non. :) J'ai été inspiré par la **Trilogie du Roi Corbeau**, de **Stephen Lawhead**. Cela dit, la pertinence en est anecdotique et il n'y a pratiquement aucun rapprochement à faire entre les deux histoire._

Évidemment, je ne touche aucune forme de rétribution monétaire (Euros, Pounds, Dollars, Gallions, etc.), charnelle (hélas !) ou de tout autre type avec cette histoire. Je ne fais que m'amuser dans un bac à sable sur lequel je n'ai aucun droit légal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1993 partie 3, Harry<strong> : L'essentiel de ce chapitre est directement tiré du chapitre 16 de HP-CdS, pp. 241-242 de l'édition sus-mentionnée.

**Décembre 1992, le Trio** : La trame de ce chapitre est tirée du chapitre 12 de HP-CdS, pp. 172 à 180 de l'édition sus-mentionnée.

**Août 1992 partie 1, Bran** : Les problèmes que rencontrent Harry face au Ministère sont hélas inspirés d'événements réels.

**Août 1992 partie 2, Bran** : Sally-Anne Perks est répartie juste avant Harry dans HP-EdS, p. 96, mais son nom est curieusement absent dans HP-OdP, p. 800, lorsque les élèves sont appelés en ordre alphabétique pour l'examen pratique de Sortilèges. J'ai décidé de profiter de cette erreur pour jouer un peu avec le canon.

* * *

><p>S'il y a lieu, d'autres détails et informations seront ajoutés sur cette page au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire.<p>

N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions en review ou en message privé. Si vous me laissez un moyen de vous rejoindre, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture,  
>Simon<p>

PS - Pour les inquiets, cette page sera transférée en annexe dès que l'histoire sera terminée. Cependant, vous comprendrez que pour l'instant, ce serait un peu ridicule de l'ajouter chaque fois en guise de nouvelle update... Patience, donc !


	2. Prologue: Juillet 2008, Harry

**Prologue: Juillet 2008, Harry  
><strong>

La boite était petite, sans éclat; totalement anodine. Elle était posée sur la plus haute étagère d'une armoire, cachée derrière une montagne de vêtements posés pêle-mêle sur un grand coffre. Noire, éraflée, une simple roulette à sept chiffres là où aurait dû se trouver l'ouverture, elle n'avait rien pour attirer l'attention, particulièrement au sein d'un tel bric-à-brac. Mais Harry savait ce qu'il cherchait et c'est avec soulagement qu'il s'en empara, tourna les talons et quitta la Salle sur Demande.

D'un pas vif, il traversa les ruines de Poudlard sans prêter attention au bruit de ses bottes sur les gravats de pierre. De grands pans de poussière s'élevèrent autour de lui, rappelant cruellement la bataille et la destruction des lieux qui s'était ensuivi, moins d'un an plus tôt. Lorsque l'école avait été abandonnée, les escaliers avaient cessé de bouger. Le chemin du septième étage jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut aisé; plus aisé, du moins, qu'il ne l'aurait été dans ses années de jeunesse, mais il refusa de laisser son esprit s'y attarder.

La boite toujours en main, comme s'il refusait de la lâcher maintenant qu'il avait réussi à la trouver, Harry se faufila entre deux murs écroulés et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une ombre tomba sur lui.

« Que fais-tu, Potter ? »

La question n'en était pas réellement une. Harry leva les yeux, certain de l'identité de l'homme qui le surplombait du balcon à demi-défoncé. Les longs cheveux blonds et la brûlure qui barrait sa joue confirmèrent son intuition.

« Ta question n'a aucun sens, Malefoy. Tu devrais pouvoir y répondre toi-même. »

L'écho des talons du Serpentard claqua comme autant de coups de fusils lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier et s'approcha de son ancien ennemi. Il boitait. Malgré un léger pincement de culpabilité, Harry ne bougea pas. La boite était désormais entre ses mains et rien, pas même un ex-rival d'école, ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir accès à son contenu.

« Je croyais que la Salle sur Demande avait brûlé. » dit Drago d'un ton presque songeur, sans toutefois quitter Harry du regard.

« C'est magique. » répondit Harry, laconique.

« Alors tu fuis ! »

Les paroles du Serpentard étaient pleines de haine, de colère et, sous-jacente, de peur. Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne fuis pas. Je vais le détruire.

- Et nous détruire tous avec toi. »

Le Gryffondor fit un geste de la main, désigna les ruines qui les entouraient.

« Nous sommes déjà détruits de toute façon. Combien d'entre nous reste-t-il ? L'Ordre n'existe plus, les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus forts chaque jour… les Moldus meurent par centaines et le monde est déjà à sa coupe.

- Tu nous a déjà condamnés ? » cracha Drago. « Rien de bon ne peut plus sortir de ce monde pourri, c'est ça ? Autant froisser la page et recommencer ?

- Exactement. » répondit Harry d'une voix atone, visage impassible.

« Tu es égoïste. Et lâche. »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux sur la boite, commença à faire tourner la roulette afin d'avoir accès à son contenu.

« Attends ! » l'interrompit Drago. « As-tu seulement songé à ce que tu feras, une fois là-bas ? L'identité que tu emprunteras, l'histoire que tu présenteras au Ministère ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais demeura muet.

« Tu es vraiment un crétin, Potter ! » explosa le Serpentard. Il sortit une liasse de parchemins de sa poche et la lui lança à la figure. « Croyais-tu pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit sans préparation ? Allez, on fonce dans le tas et on verra une fois arrivé, c'est ça ? Je croyais que tu avais appris la leçon, après le fiasco du mois d'avr…

- La ferme !

- La vérité blesse ? Déroule ce foutu parchemin. »

La voix de Drago était à la fois sarcastique et amère. Plus que ses mots, c'est la façon dont il lança son ordre qui poussa Harry à lui obéir. Le premier parchemin crissa légèrement, comme s'il était très ancien; lorsqu'il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait, Harry releva la tête, bouche bée. La guerre avait marqué Drago, mais sur ses lèvres jouait une ombre de ce sourire satisfait qu'il arborait toujours, lors de leurs années d'école.

« Tu as… tu…

- … as pensé à tout ? Comme d'habitude, Potter.

- Comment ?

- Ça serait très long à expliquer et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai aucune envie. N'étais-tu pas pressé ? »

Harry secoua la tête, examina à nouveau le contenu des parchemins.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il enfin, absurdement touché.

Il roula la liasse et la scella à nouveau, avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Drago fit un pas vers lui et tendit le bras gauche, le droit toujours appuyé sur sa canne. Harry le saisit, serra son avant-bras et lui rendit son regard.

« N'oublie pas les enjeux. » dit finalement Drago avant de relâcher son bras.

« Je m'assurerai que ça en vaille la peine. » répondit Harry, la voix un peu rauque.

« Ne merde pas, Potter.

- Aucune chance, Malefoy. » Même s'ils n'en avaient pas réellement envie, ils se sourirent; ces phrases leur étaient trop familières, rappelaient trop de souvenirs pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Ils demeurèrent un instant face à face, puis le Serpentard agita le bras.

« Allez, dégage. »

* * *

><p>Le chemin jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante était nettement plus aisé à emprunter depuis le déracinement du Saule Cogneur, mais le plafond était toujours bas et les lieux, toujours entachés de souvenirs. Harry s'y engagea avec réticence, le rappel de sa dernière visite dans les parages désagréablement présent à l'esprit.<p>

La porte était fermée, mais l'intérieur de la Cabane n'avait pas été touché depuis qu'ils avaient rapidement récupéré le corps de Rogue après la Bataille de Poudlard. Les taches de sang séché maculaient toujours le sol, noires malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière, lui hérissant les poils de la nuque de répulsion. Harry se détourna, refusa soigneusement d'y porter les yeux et concentra plutôt son attention sur la boite qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Son vernis luisait dans la pénombre, malgré l'absence de source de lumière, lui facilitant la tâche; les chiffres sur la roulette étaient parfaitement visibles.

D'une main qui tremblait légèrement, il la fit tourner; une rotation après l'autre, lentement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il atteint l'année qu'il avait sélectionnée.

_1992 _

Du bout des doigts, il enfonça la roulette dans le coffret, qui se mit à vibrer, puis la plaque centrale se fragmenta au centre et s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur de la boite, nichée dans une coupelle de velours, une orbe pulsait doucement d'une lueur verte, spectrale. Harry se força à déposer la boite sur le sol, puis à prendre la sphère au creux de sa paume.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer._

Il ferma les yeux, porta l'orbe à ses lèvres…

_Cette fois, tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir. _

… et l'avala.

_Du moins, pas encore. _


	3. Mai 2003, Harry

**Mai 2003, Harry**

« Harry, sors de là. » La voix de Ron était lourde de menaces.

Un bras derrière la tête, les yeux rivés au plafond, Harry n'avait aucune intention d'obtempérer. Du bout de sa baguette, il faisait machinalement tourner le mobile musical dont il avait coupé le son; les balais volants et les vifs d'or suspendus, scintillants, suffisaient à le maintenir hors du temps et du monde. Étendu dans la pénombre, il se sentait vidé de toute substance, une coquille résiduelle ayant autrefois contenu un homme.

« _Alohomora !_ »

La porte ne s'ouvrit évidemment pas et l'échec du sortilège fut ponctué d'un coup de poing rageur sur le panneau de bois. Tiré un instant de sa rêverie, Harry haussa un sourcil. Ron pensait-il réellement qu'il laisserait son refuge à la merci d'un sort que des enfants d'onze ans pouvaient maîtriser ?

« Tu perds ton temps, va-t'en. » marmonna-t-il, à peine assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

« Je ne partirai pas avant que tu sortes de là ! » répondit Ron fermement. « Harry, c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas en restant dans cette chambre que tu feras rev…

- Ferme-la, Ron ! Tait-toi, ou je te jure que…

- Tu me jures quoi ? Pour me lancer un sort, il faudra que tu sortes de là d'abord ! »

Harry soupira, se frotta les yeux. Il était las. Un coup de baguette plus tard, le mobile se remit à tourner, mais il ne le regardait plus. Un bruit sourd contre la porte lui fit deviner que Ron venait de s'y adosser.

« Écoute, Harry. Je sais que c'est dur, moi aussi j'ai du mal, mais tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir comme ça. »

_Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de ça avec toi. _

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Même Robards se demande pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux cours et Merlin sait qu'il est le dernier à chouchouter les apprentis. »

_Le chef des Aurors ne s'intéresse à moi que comme suspect potentiel. Il a tenté de me faire porter le chapeau du meurtre, tu as oublié ? _

« C'est bientôt les examens, il faut que tu les passes ! Quand on aura nos diplômes, on pourra demander à voir le dossier, on pourra faire quelque chose ! »

_Dégage, Ron. Fiche le camp. Laisse-moi tranquille. _

Sans bruit, le mobile continuait à tourner. Harry, absorbé par son silence, cessa de prêter attention aux arguments et exhortations que son ami tentait de lui faire entendre à travers les murs. Lorsque Ron abandonna et se décida à quitter les lieux, il ne broncha pas; en réalité, il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

* * *

><p>La chouette hulotte s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre à l'aube. Elle frappa une fois, puis deux; à sa patte se trouvait une lettre scellée aux armes du Ministère. Harry, peu réactif aux humeurs du volatile, ne dormait pourtant pas; affalé dans un divan devant la cheminée, il regardait mourir le feu qu'il avait préparé lorsqu'il avait décidé, vers minuit, de se servir un verre. L'alcool, oublié sur la table basse dans la dernière tasse propre sur laquelle il avait pu mettre la main, paraissait presque noir. Impossible de se rappeler ce dont il s'agissait, mais puisqu'il n'y trempait pas les lèvres en définitive, ça n'avait aucune importance.<p>

L'oiseau attendit qu'il ne reste que des braises dans l'âtre pour passer par la cheminée. Avec un hululement indigné, il tendit la patte et mordit férocement les doigts d'Harry lorsqu'il tira la mauvaise ficelle, resserrant le rouleau de parchemin au lieu de le libérer. L'index en sang, le Gryffondor parvint enfin à récupérer sa missive, laissant avec indifférence la chouette éventrer le bras de son canapé et fienter sur le tapis en guise de vengeance avant de reprendre le chemin des airs.

_Cher Mr Potter, __  
><em>_Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer qu'en vertu de la réglementation estudiantine concernant l'absentéisme aux examens et épreuves ministérielles de la formation d'Auror (article 1034, alinéa E), la remise de votre diplôme sera retardée pour une durée indéterminée. __  
><em>_De plus, conformément au décret 328 soumettant l'admission en formation d'Auror à la présentation d'extrait de casier judiciaire vierge, votre candidature ne pourra être reconsidérée à l'automne prochain sans une procédure d'appel. Vous trouverez les formulaires adéquats dans le document ci-joint, lesquels devront impérativement nous parvenir avant le 12 juin de l'année 2003 afin d'être pris en compte dans votre dossier. __  
><em>_Vous espérant en bonne santé, nous vous prions d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués. _

_Chef Auror Gawain Robards__  
><em>_Département de la Justice Magique  
>Ministère de la Magie<em>

Harry mit longtemps avant de comprendre le message réel derrière les formalités douteuses et la langue de bois habituelles du ministère. Mais lorsque les mots eurent frayé leur chemin dans son cerveau endormi, il froissa rageusement le parchemin et l'expédia dans l'âtre sans plus de cérémonie. Le contenu alcoolisé de la tasse qui suivit fut suffisant pour brièvement faire renaître les flammes dans le foyer qui refroidissait.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Harry,<br>Ron m'a dit que tu refusais toujours de lui parler et de sortir de chez toi, alors j'ai décidé de t'__écrire cette lettre et j__'espère que tu laisseras entrer Coq. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais. Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile, Ginny était mon amie aussi ! Mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses sombrer, Harry, j'en suis persuadée. Ginny aimait la vie. Elle aurait détesté te voir dans cet état et pour être franche, je déteste ça aussi. Je suis certaine que Ron est d'accord. __  
>Écoute, <em>_Ron vient de recevoir son diplôme d'Auror, as-tu reçu le tien aussi ? Neville et Luna veulent organiser une soirée pour fêter ça, ils aimeraient beaucoup que tu sois présent. On a tous besoin de se changer les idées. Toi aussi, Harry ! __  
><em>_Viendras-tu ? S'il te plait, dis oui ! J'ai demandé à Coq de rester jusqu'à ce que tu répondes. _

_Amitiés, Hermione_


	4. Mai 1993 partie 3, Harry

**Mai 1993 partie 2, Harry**

L'explosion le projeta hors du tunnel. Aveuglé et assourdi, Harry s'étala dans un mélange de boue et de vase collante qui traversa immédiatement ses vêtements. Sonné, il demeura quelques minutes sur le sol avant d'être en mesure de se relever et de revenir, chancelant, à l'entrée du tuyau qui était désormais bouchée d'énormes rochers.

« Ron ! Ron, est-ce que ça va ? Ron !

- Ça va, je n'ai rien ! Et toi ? » La voix de son ami lui parvint étouffée par l'amas de pierres entre eux.

« Ça va aussi. » répondit Harry. « Est-ce que… est-ce que Shawnings est de ton côté ?

- Je ne le vois pas. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est… ?

- Je ne sais pas. » le coupa Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Ron oraliser ses craintes. « Bon, écoute, Ginny est toujours là-bas… je continue. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure… »

Il y eut un silence poignant, à peine brisé par la poussière qui dégringolait toujours.

« Je vais essayer de déplacer ces rochers pour que tu puisses passer tout à l'heure. » dit Ron d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Et euh, Harry…

- À tout à l'heure. » répondit-il fermement avant de tourner les talons.

Quelque part, au fond de la salle, luisait une source de lumière verdâtre.


	5. Juillet 1992 partie 1, Bran

**Juillet 1992 partie 1, Bran**

Harry n'eut d'abord pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit ait changé. Il avait avalé la sphère lumineuse et… rien du tout. La Cabane hurlante était toujours poussiéreuse et sombre, il était toujours seul au centre de la pièce.

Puis il réalisa que la boite, à ses pieds, avait disparu. Que la porte, qu'il avait laissée ouverte, était désormais non seulement fermée, mais aussi marquée d'un sortilège destiné à éloigner les curieux s'il en croyait le malaise qui hérissait les poils de sa nuque. Le sang séché sur le sol avait disparu; c'est ce qui, avant tout, parvint à le convaincre que ça avait fonctionné. Il était dans le passé. Le souffle qu'il retenait malgré lui s'échappa bruyamment. Il se mit à rire; calmement d'abord, mais une touche d'hystérie s'y ajouta peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement en réalisant à quel point ce rire ressemblait à celui de Voldemort.

Sortir par le tunnel était hors de question. Harry savait que tout étranger sur les terres de Poudlard, même pendant l'été, serait immédiatement mis aux arrêts. Il se concentra donc sur les champs derrière la Cabane hurlante, transplana…

… et s'affala dans l'herbe, tête première, après une chute de quelques dix centimètres.

Le sol n'était pas à sa hauteur habituelle.

Perplexe, Harry se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, puis se frappa le front du plat de la main. Bien sûr ! En quinze années et deux guerres, la terre avait probablement eu le temps de changer de niveau à l'insu de tous; légèrement, mais juste assez pour que les paramètres de transplanage soient faux. _Crétin ! Tout est familier, c'est vrai; mais si tu te bases sur tes souvenirs et non sur la réalité, tu es fini !_ Mieux valait retenir l'erreur dès maintenant… avant de récidiver sur un point de détail moins inoffensif.

Le vent sur sa nuque le fit frissonner. Il contourna la Cabane hurlante et se dirigea vers le village.

* * *

><p>Dans les papiers que lui avait laissés Drago se trouvait un billet de train pour la correspondance de nuit Pré-au-Lard – Londres. Tête contre la vitre, Harry regardait défiler le paysage. La nuit tombait lentement; lorsqu'il fit trop noir pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, il se redressa, sortit de sa poche la liasse de parchemins et l'étala devant lui.<p>

Le certificat de naissance, le passeport sorcier, le sauf-conduit pour Gringotts, le permis de transplaner, même le billet de train était au nom que Drago lui avait choisi. _Harry Brandon Shawnings_. On lui laissait la possibilité de conserver son propre prénom… Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, cependant; c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. _Bran. Brandon Shawnings._ Harry sourit, un peu mélancolique. _Ça sonne bien._

En soulevant un document, un morceau de parchemin lui tomba sur les genoux. Intrigué, il le déplia.

_Potter,  
>Nous avons déjà établi que tu étais un imbécile, mais étais-tu réellement obligé de te lancer à l'aveuglette dans un projet qui pourrait anéantir l'univers ? Non, ne répond surtout pas. J'imagine déjà le genre de justification que ta grande gueule de Gryffondor pourrait proférer et je préfère éviter de m'écorcher les oreilles à distance.<br>Aussi douloureux que puisse être cet aveu (allez, imagine-moi souffrant, la main sur le front), je crois que tu peux réussir. À condition d'être prudent et surtout d'éviter de faire le con avec le passé. _

_Ne joue pas inutilement avec le temps__._

_Je suis sérieux. Si tu avais suivi les cours d'Arithmancie, tu saurais à quel point ça peut devenir catastrophiques quand tu décides de changer un événement dont tu sais qu'il s'est produit autrement dans le passé.  
>N'essaie pas de sauver Dumbledore.<br>N'essaie pas de sauver Rogue.  
>N'essaie pas de me sauver.<br>N'essaie __surtout pas__ de te sauver toi-même.  
>L'Artefact d'Agrippa n'est pas un Retourneur de Temps. Si tu ne fais pas attention, les choses vont <em>_échapper à tout contrôle et __exploser aussi sûrement que les Feux D'Ominos. Alors débrouille-toi pour ne pas sacrifier ta vie (et la mienne par la même occasion) pour trois noises, compris ?Va gentiment enregistrer ta tête de balafré au Ministère, n'essaie pas de jouer les héros, accomplis ta mission le plus vite possible et après… profite du temps qu'il te reste, si tu peux.  
>Ne merde pas, Potter. <em>

_Drago Malefoy_

« _Aucune chance, Malefoy_. » murmura-t-il en repliant le parchemin. Il le plaça dans sa poche, notant de le brûler plus tard.

« Monsieur Shawnings ? »

Il releva la tête. Une jeune femme se tenait devant la porte de sa cabine, l'air légèrement effrayée. _Probablement la cicatrice_, songea-t-il, réfrénant l'envie de porter la main à son visage.

« Oui ?

- Désirez-vous que l'on installe votre couchette ?

- Oh ! Euh, oui, s'il vous plait. Ça serait gentil. » Harry se leva, rassembla ses documents et laissa l'employée transformer la banquette en lit douillet.

« Le train entrera en gare de Londres à 7h34 demain matin. » dit-elle en terminant. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe. »

Il lui sourit et fut étonné de la voir sourire en retour avant de s'éclipser. Peut-être « sourire aux passagers » était-il inscrit dans sa définition de tâches; ou peut-être… _peut-être_ n'était-il pas _si_ laid, après tout.

* * *

><p>Le ciel sur Londres était gris, comme l'étaient bien des matins anglais. Harry aurait pu transplaner, mais sa précédente mésaventure près de la Cabane hurlante lui fit préférer la marche. Kings Cross n'était qu'à 4 km de Charing Cross Road, où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur; la route ne serait pas si longue et lui permettrait de se familiariser avec le Londres moldu.<p>

La première chose qui lui frappa l'esprit, c'était à quel point tout avait l'air… _démodé_. Il s'était débrouillé pour porter des vêtements moldus plutôt sobres sous sa robe de sorcier, pantalon noir et chemise blanche de travailleur, mais en se promenant dans les rues, il réalisa à quel point la tenue qu'il avait estimée « correcte » détonnait.

Partout autour de lui pullulaient chemises à carreaux et blazers aux épaules élargies sur jeans amples et délavés. Quelques personnes portaient des ensembles de coton molletonné, des pantalons de velours côtelé et des pulls à col roulé, malgré la température qui promettait d'être chaude; il vit également de nombreux foulards et sacs imprimés de léopard. Les jupes à volants laissaient voir les genoux, mais guère au-dessus; en revanche les débardeurs de lycra dénudaient les épaules et laissaient entrevoir plus que leur part de corsage. Un couple de sportifs passa près de lui en courant; tous deux portaient leurs chaussettes par-dessus leurs leggings. Un jeune homme, de l'autre côté de la rue, avait des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête, un manteau de cuir et des converses d'un rouge éclatant.

Pire que les vêtements, les diverses coupes de cheveux lui semblaient tout droit sorties d'une reconstitution cinématographique de série B. Deux garçons à bicyclette portaient leurs cheveux courts, à l'exception d'une petite tresse sur la nuque; un autre avait une coupe bol. Harry, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avait cru que le catogan de Bill et les dreadlocks de Lee Jordan étaient une exception; c'était peut-être le cas chez les sorciers et c'était certainement le cas dans les environs de Privet Drive, mais la mode masculine Moldue lui donnait définitivement tort. Quand aux femmes, leurs franges aussi raides et droites que des règles à mesurer lui donnaient des sueurs froides.

Arriver au Chaudron Baveur fut un véritable soulagement. La clientèle disparate du pub était certainement étrange, mais elle était plus familière dans son anormalité que tous ces gens, à l'extérieur, dont les regards s'attardaient craintivement sur la grande cicatrice qui barrait son visage.

« Promotion sur le jus de citrouille maison, si ça vous intéresse ! » lui lança le propriétaire de son comptoir. « Un pichet gratuit avec votre petit-déjeuner.

- Merci. » répondit Harry. « Je dois d'abord passer par Gringotts. Pourriez-vous m'ouvrir le passage ? »

Le barman, dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom, hocha la tête et le guida vers la cour arrière, sans poser de question. Quelques habitués lui jetèrent un regard en passant, mais se détournèrent rapidement; Harry bénit la discrétion des sorciers, qu'il avait souvent vue à l'œuvre par le passé, mais dont il n'avait jamais lui-même bénéficié.

« Feriez mieux de passer chez Ollivander, si vous voulez mon avis. » lui dit l'homme alors que les briques s'écartaient. « On n'est pas en temps de guerre, mais c'est jamais sûr pour un sorcier de se promener sans baguette. Les rumeurs, vous savez…

- Y a-t-il des troubles dans le pays ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était nouveau… il ne se souvenait pas d'un climat de terreur à cette époque. _Les choses ne peuvent pas déjà avoir changé, non ? Je viens à peine d'arriver ! _Mais le barman secoua la tête.

« Allez remplacer votre baguette et revenez. Sécurité avant tout. »

_Habile_. Harry sourit devant la manœuvre qui l'obligeait à venir manger au Chaudron Baveur pour savoir de quoi il retournait. _Bon, ce n__'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà prévu de revenir… _

Le Chemin de Traverse était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais peut-être était-ce en raison de l'heure matinale. Les colonnes de marbre de Gringotts s'élevant fièrement dans les airs lui causa un léger pincement de cœur; la succursale londonienne de Gringotts, en 2008, avait depuis longtemps été détruite.

« Bonjour, euh… » dit Harry maladroitement en présentant son sauf-conduit au gobelin qui tenait le comptoir. « On m'a donné ce parchemin…

- Monsieur… Shawnings, c'est bien cela ? » Le gobelin le dévisagea sévèrement quelques secondes avant de se détourner. « Gornuk ! »

Les mots qui suivirent, prononcés dans une langue gutturale qui devait être du Gobelbabil, Harry ne fut pas en mesure de les comprendre; en revanche, le changement d'atmosphère qu'ils causèrent était aisément perceptible. Quelques gobelins tournèrent la tête vers eux, yeux plissés; celui qui s'appelait Gornuk semblait cloué sur place, méfiant comme s'il se trouvait devant tout un troupeau de sombrals.

Puis le moment passa.

« Suivez-moi, monsieur Shawnings. » dit Gornuk, visage inexpressif, son sauf-conduit à la main. Harry le suivit jusqu'aux wagonnets sans ajouter un mot.

La vitesse du voyage sous terre l'avait toujours enivré, mais cette fois il se sentait vaguement nerveux. Il le devint d'autant plus que le voyage au sein des cavernes souterraines semblait interminable; les minutes passèrent, le chariot descendait toujours, de plus en plus vite lui semblait-il, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire désagréable du stress que lui occasionnait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait malgré lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la Cascade du Voleur, il enfouit son visage au creux de son bras. L'eau submergea le wagon, qui ralentit; il se retrouva bientôt assis dans une flaque humide, trempé jusqu'aux os. En relevant la tête, il vit que le gobelin s'était retourné vers lui et le scrutait d'un œil circonspect. Harry lui rendit un regard noir. _Eh bien, c'est une chance que je ne me sois pas encore occupé de mon apparence physique__!_ Sans un mot, Gornuk hocha la tête et le chariot redémarra.

Quelques tours et détours de plus les menèrent vers une corniche devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Le gobelin descendit, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité; prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur le plancher inégal, Harry se demanda comment son guide pouvait discerner la route à emprunter. Probablement une autre mesure de sécurité… Ce qui semblait être la flamme d'une chandelle luisait au bout du tunnel. Sans surprise, c'est dans cette direction que Gornuk l'entraîna.

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle arrondie au plafond élevé. Harry reconnut cinq arches de métal renforcé semblables à celle qui menait à la chambre-forte de la famille Lestrange. Malheureusement, il reconnut également la créature qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

_Un sphinx. Je suis mal_. Gornuk lui fit signe d'avancer, demeurant dans l'ombre, à l'abri d'un pilier. La créature, étirant son long corps léonin dans sa direction, l'avait déjà repéré; impossible de reculer. Harry, la mort dans l'âme, s'approcha et leva la main.

« Répond correctement à mon énigme et je te laisserai passer. Une mauvaise réponse et je t'attaquerai. Si enfin tu conserves le silence, sans dommage tu pourras t'éloigner. »

La voix du sphinx était grave et son écho résonna comme un grondement de tonnerre. _Pourquoi dois-je affronter un sphinx avant même de m'être procuré une baguette ? Ce n'est pas juste !_ La créature, interprétant le silence angoissé d'Harry comme un assentiment, se mit à réciter.

_Je te poursuis, voilé, sans être repéré,  
>Et je puis te blesser plus sûrement qu'une épée<em>_.  
>Sans trêve, vieillesse me cajole, m'aime et m'encense<em>_,  
>Mais jamais nouveau-né n'en aura la jouissance<em>_.  
>Tu peux, de tout ton cœur, tenter de m'oublier<em>_,  
>Mais jamais, malgré tout, ne pourras m'effacer.<em>

Gornuk, derrière son pilier, croisa les bras. Il le regardait comme s'il le défiait de prouver son identité, son droit au contenu du coffre en donnant la bonne réponse. Mais Harry n'était plus inquiet; il connaissait la réponse. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, alors qu'elle le hantait depuis cinq ans ?

« Le passé. » dit-il calmement.

« Crois-tu pouvoir le changer ? » lui murmura le sphinx avant de s'écarter.

Le gobelin sortit de l'ombre et le dépassa, posant sa main contre une arche sans un mot. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Derrière elles, un monceau de pièces d'argent sorcier s'étalait au centre du coffre-fort, mais ce n'était pas l'or qui attira son regard en premier lieu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Harry, furieux.

Gornuk le dévisagea sans surprise. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce coffre, n'est-ce pas, monsieur… _Shawnings_ ? »

De nombreuses tablettes sur les murs du coffre étaient surchargées d'objets qui brillaient sous la lumière des chandelles magiques fixées au plafond. Les retourneurs de temps de toutes tailles, dont certains étaient recouverts de poussière, n'étaient pas les seuls objets en lien avec le temps qu'Harry reconnaissait. Près de la porte, une horloge grand-père ouvragée était assez large pour qu'un adulte puisse se cacher en son cœur; pas moins de trois boites noires, identiques à celle dont il s'était lui-même servi pas plus tard que la veille, étaient installées côte à côte au fond de la pièce, entre une quantité incroyable de boules de cristal et d'un véritable fouillis de montres, de coupes, de médaillons, d'armes blanches, de livres et d'autres choses qu'il était capable d'identifier. Il y avait même, sous un drap miteux, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à la forme d'une vieille voiture.

« J'ignore qui vous a fourni votre sauf-conduit, monsieur Shawnings, mais il a visiblement oublié de vous expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. » Le ton de Gornuk était narquois; Harry eut brusquement envie de l'étrangler.

« Et si vous m'expliquiez, au lieu de faire de l'esprit ? » _Caaalme-toiiii… C'est Drago que tu as envie d'étrangler, pas le gobelin. Zeeen. _

« Vous êtes dans le Coffre des Voyageurs. » répondit Gornuk, ignorant volontairement la réplique cinglante d'Harry. « Il n'est accessible que si, après avoir présenté le sauf-conduit, vous conservez la même apparence sous la Cascade du Voleur et répondez correctement à la question du sphinx. Vous êtes le troisième, cette année, à en avoir demandé l'accès.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux deux autres ?

- Leurs os pourrissent sous l'eau de la Cascade. Ou peut-être là-bas, près du lit du sphinx. J'avoue que ma mémoire à ce sujet fait défaut… Après tout, qui s'en inquiète ? » L'insouciance du gobelin lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Qui a eu l'idée de ce coffre ? » Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mais Gornuk le retint.

« Ne posez pas trop de questions, les réponses pourraient ne pas vous plaire. De quelle façon êtes-vous venu jusqu'à cette époque ?

- L'Artefact d'Agrippa. » répondit-il en dégageant brusquement sa manche. Un éclair indéchiffrable passa dans les yeux noirs du gobelin.

« Vous aurez donc libre accès au contenu de ce coffre tout le temps de votre visite. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Trop aimable. » lâcha Harry, sarcastique. Dans l'une de ses poches se trouvait la bourse en peau de Moke que lui avait offert Hagrid, si longtemps auparavant; dernier vestige d'un temps depuis longtemps perdu. Il y enfonça une poignée d'or; puis une seconde et une troisième, pour faire bonne mesure. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas envie de repasser devant le sphinx de sitôt.

« Terminé ? Venez, maintenant.

- Non, attendez. » Harry traversa la salle et examina les trois boites noires. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il en prit une d'un geste vif et la mit à son tour dans sa bourse. Gornuk lui jeta un regard noir mais ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé. Allons-y. »

_Allez, Potter… Shawnings, maintenant. Débrouille-toi pour ne pas merder, même si tout le monde connait ton jeu sauf toi ! Maudit sois-tu, Malefoy._


	6. Juillet 1992 partie 2, Bran

**Juillet 1992 partie 2, Bran**

Lorsque Harry sortit de Gringotts, après avoir reçu l'assurance que les gobelins n'ébruiteraient pas sa présence dans le monde sorcier, le ciel s'était dégagé et le soleil de midi faisait briller les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse. L'estomac dans les talons, il fut tenté de commander un en-cas dans l'un des cafés parsemant la rue, mais l'avertissement du barman du Chaudron Baveur lui restait en tête, tournoyant comme un sac pris dans le vent. Faisant taire les grognements de son ventre, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Ollivander.

L'intérieur de l'échoppe était aussi sombre et poussiéreux que lors de sa première visite. Après avoir marché quelques minutes sous la chaleur du soleil, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'unique chaise au centre de la pièce paraissait plus mince et fragile que dans ses souvenirs; il préféra demeurer debout, près de la fenêtre, en attendant l'arrivée du propriétaire.

« Bonjour. » La voix d'Ollivander était douce, un peu interrogative.

« Bonjour. » répondit Harry. « J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… venez par ici. Vous êtes monsieur… ? » Le vieil homme gardait son regard fixé sur son front. Harry lui donna son nouveau nom; mal à l'aise, il se détourna légèrement pour échapper à l'examen attentif auquel il se trouvait soumis. L'espace d'un instant, il sentit que le fabricant de baguette allait lui demander s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, chercherait à savoir où donc s'étaient-ils déjà vus, le reconnaîtrait malgré la balafre qui défigurait son visage…

… puis il se détourna, empoigna son mètre à mesurer et lui fit signe de tendre le bras droit.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre dernière baguette, monsieur Shawnings ? » demanda-t-il en mesurant la longueur de son avant-bras.

« Manque de prudence. » répondit laconiquement Harry. « Je me suis laissé surprendre au cours d'un duel. Mon… _opposant_… désirait me réduire à l'impuissance. »

_Il a failli y parvenir. _

« J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon. » dit sévèrement Ollivander.

Harry se retint de lui balancer son poing sous le menton. _On ne frappe pas les vieux fous, P-_merde_-Shawnings… même lorsqu'ils le méritent._

« Je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser recommencer. » répondit-il plutôt, dents serrées.

« De quoi était fait le cœur de votre baguette ? » demanda enfin le vieil homme en se tournant vers la série de boites qui s'entassaient contre les murs.

« Plume de phénix.

- Vraiment ? » Ollivander avait l'air surpris. « J'aurais plutôt cru qu'un homme tel que vous aurait été à l'aise avec du crin de licorne… enfin… plume de phénix, dites-vous… voyons voir… Essayez ceci. Bois de frêne, plume de phénix, 24,3 cm, assez souple. Hum, non…

- Pourquoi du crin de licorne ? » demanda Harry, intrigué malgré lui, alors que le fabricant de baguettes fouillait à nouveau dans ses boites.

« La théorie de la fabrication des baguettes magiques est longue et fastidieuse, monsieur Shawnings… tenez, essayez celle-ci: bois de hêtre, crin de licorne, 25,5 cm, très flexible. Non plus…

- Mais encore ?

- Connaissez-vous les trois forces qui régissent l'être humain ?

- Pas du tout, mais puisque nous y sommes, vous pourriez me l'expliquer. » Harry sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ollivander n'avait jamais été particulièrement coopératif lorsqu'il s'agissait de révéler ses secrets, mais cette fois, il se sentait particulièrement impatient devant le manège du vieillard. _C'est la faim… j'aurais dû manger quelque chose. Zen, Shawnings ! Tu as déjà vécu pire._

« Si vous y tenez… Voyons voir celle-ci. Noyer noir, plume de phénix, 29,25 cm, plutôt rigide. Il existe trois grandes forces qui peuvent guider l'être humain. Celle du cœur, où siège les émotions, la force morale, les passions… Toujours pas ? Vous êtes un client difficile, monsieur Shawnings. Quelle était la longueur de votre ancienne baguette ?

- 27,5 cm.

- Bien, bien… » Lui tournant le dos, il fit le tour de sa boutique avant de revenir avec un nouveau spécimen. « Tenez… Bois d'érable, ventricule de dragon, 28 cm, très souple. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, les forces guides. Après le cœur se trouve l'esprit, la force de l'intellect, de la raison, de la pensée. Non, pas celle-là… voyons voir… »

Harry avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur ce qu'Ollivander marmonnait.

« Une autre: bois d'ébène, crin de licorne, 26,3 cm, très rigide. La troisième force, monsieur Shawnings, est celle de l'âme, qui est un concept beaucoup plus difficile à exprimer. On la rapproche souvent du souffle vital, de la spiritualité, de la conscience… Non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout !

- Le cœur, l'esprit et l'âme, c'est bien ça ? Où est le lien avec le crin de licorne ?

- Très simple, très simple… Chaque force possède sa faiblesse, monsieur Shawnings. L'esprit, par exemple, a besoin d'être retenu par un lien terrestre pour ne pas s'envoler… le ventricule de dragon y parvient admirablement en contrebalançant pensées et réalité. L'âme, trop souvent étouffée de scrupules, nécessite l'apport vital de la plume de phénix afin d'éviter l'enlisement et l'inaction. Et le cœur, qui se laisse trop souvent aller aux débordements, a besoin de la douceur du crin de licorne pour tempérer ses passions. »

Le vieil homme sourit. Son expression fervente dévoilait à quel point le sujet lui tenait à cœur.

« Lorsque vous m'avez dit que votre baguette avait été brisée dans un duel, j'ai immédiatement songé aux débordements du cœur. »

Harry secoua la tête. _C'est tout ? Tout ça pour en arriver là ? Quel frimeur !_

« Votre raisonnement aurait été valide si j'avais provoqué le duel, monsieur Ollivander.

- Certes, certes… essayez donc celle-ci, monsieur Shawnings. Bois de sorbier, plume de phénix, 27,75 cm, assez souple. »

Harry sut aussitôt qu'il avait trouvé la baguette qui lui convenait. Elle ne fit pas d'étincelles comme la première fois qu'il était entré dans la boutique; elle lui donna plutôt une étrange impression de bien-être, comme s'il était enfin de retour chez lui. L'effet dût se lire sur son visage car Ollivander se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

« Excellent, excellent ! Vous voilà désormais propriétaire d'une baguette très puissante, monsieur Shawnings, très puissante. Particulièrement efficace en ce qui concerne les sorts d'attaque et de protection. Je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que vous ne perdrez pas votre prochain duel… »

Devant l'attitude victorieuse du vieil homme, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de payer le montant demandé. Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il venait de terminer une session d'étude particulièrement intense; si le souvenir de ses années à Poudlard valait encore quelque chose, il savait qu'une migraine ne tarderait pas à poindre.

_Direction le Chaudron Baveur pour l'opération « remplir cet estomac vide »…_

* * *

><p>« Bien mangé ? » demanda le barman au sourire édenté.<p>

« Très bien, merci. » répondit Harry en s'étirant. _Tom. Voilà, c'est ça son nom_, songea-t-il _in petto_. « Avez-vous quelques minutes devant vous ?

- Je peux sûrement trouver ça quelque part… » L'homme desservit la table et lui fit signe de le suivre au bar.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de clients qu'en matinée, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Derrière le comptoir, de nombreuses bouteilles trônaient sur une étagère poussiéreuse; les étiquettes étaient pour la plupart illisibles, mais il soupçonnait certaines d'être emplies d'alcool moldu. Il s'installa sur un tabouret, camoufla un sourire et évita soigneusement de poser ses coudes sur la surface collante avant d'adresser la parole au propriétaire du pub.

« Lorsque je suis venu ce matin, vous aviez mentionné quelque chose... des troubles...

- Les rumeurs, oui. » répondit l'homme.

Il prit un air de conspirateur qui irrita aussitôt Harry. _Parions qu'il cessera ces bêtises quand il y aura vraiment la guerre... _

« Tout le monde affirme que Vous-savez-qui est mort, pas vrai ?

- Je suppose. » dit Harry d'une voix dubitative. _Je viens d'arriver, comment veut-il que je le sache ?_

« Eh bien on raconte que le jeune Potter l'a affronté une nouvelle fois il y a mois. Entre les murs même de Poudlard, pouvez-vous croire ça ? »

_Ah... c'est donc ça._ Harry prit l'air pensif. Ces rumeurs étaient probablement déjà présentes dans la population lorsqu'il était lui-même à l'école. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait les journalistes de s'emparer de l'histoire ? Le Ministère avait-il déjà mainmise sur la Gazette ?

Tom le barman posa un verre devant lui.

« Vous faites une drôle de tête. Tenez, c'est la maison qui offre !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Brandy. Un alcool Moldu. » La voix du propriétaire était soudain tendue, ce qui poussa Harry à froncer les sourcils et à le dévisager. L'homme le regardait comme s'il le défiait de boire. _Il se méfie de moi_, comprit-il. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ _J'espère que ce n'est que de la boisson, dans ce verre… _

D'un geste se voulant désinvolte, il trempa les lèvres dans la liqueur et fit tourner une gorgée dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler; il ne détecta ni poison, ni goût étrange qui aurait révélé une potion quelconque. La seule qu'il ne pouvait détecter de cette façon était bien sûr le véritasérum, mais il savait que la potion de vérité était hors de prix et soumise à de nombreuses restrictions ministérielles… Harry doutait qu'un simple barman, même propriétaire du pub le plus connu de Londres, serait impunément autorisé à s'en servir sur ses clients.

« Pas mal. Je n'avais pas bu de brandy depuis bien longtemps. » dit-il, gardant maîtrise sur ses expressions corporelles afin de simuler l'assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

L'homme se détendit. « Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous étiez de ces gens qui ont des préjugés anti-Moldus… On raconte partout que le Ministère fait taire les rumeurs du retour de Vous-savez-qui, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

- Je me posais justement la question de la médiatisation du sujet. » répondit Harry, sourcils froncés. Mieux valait ne pas relever le test auquel il venait d'être soumis. « Savez-vous pourquoi le Ministère agit ainsi ?

- Parce que _certaines personnes_ n'ont pas intérêt à divulguer l'intensité de leur intérêt, quel qu'il soit, face à cette rumeur. »

_Certaines personnes comme Lucius Malefoy, à n'en pas douter_. Harry termina son verre et se leva.

« Je songeais demeurer quelques temps à Londres, avez-vous une chambre libre que je pourrais vous louer pour quelques semaines ? »

Le barman acquiesça, lui fit payer une avance tout à fait raisonnable et lui donna une clef après lui avoir indiqué l'escalier menant à l'étage. La chambre 203 était petite mais propre et possédait sa propre cheminée, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Sur un bureau se trouvant face à la fenêtre donnant sur l'Allée de Traverse, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, quelques plumes et rouleaux de parchemin semblaient l'attendre.

Feuilletant distraitement le journal, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver, Harry sourit.

* * *

><p><em>À l<em>_'intention du Directeur Albus Dumbledore,  
>École de Sorcellerie<em>_ Poudlard,  
>Pré-au-Lard,<br>Écosse_

_Cher Monsieur,  
>Suite à l'ouverture <em>_à Poudlard __d'un poste d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me permets de vous envoyer ma candidature. En effet, votre annonce récemment publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier a retenu toute mon attention. _

_Actuellement sans emploi suite à mon déménagement récent en Angleterre, j'ai reçu une formation Duskivening au Collège de la Justice Magique d'Ontario, dont on m'a informé qu'il s'agissait de l'équivalent canadien des Aurors anglais. De plus, parallèlement à mon stage professionnel au Ministère de la Magie du Canada, j'ai occupé un poste de tuteur privé auprès de jeunes sorciers en difficulté d'apprentissage, précisément dans le domaine de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ces expériences m'ont permises d'acquérir des compétences qui me semblent indispensables au poste que vous proposez. _

_En outre, je dois admettre que __Poudlard m__'intéresse tout particulièrement. En effet, la réputation d'excellence de votre école, vantée par mes propres professeurs, est internationalement reconnue. Y enseigner serait pour moi un grand honneur et je serais heureux de mettre mes compétences au service de votre école. _

_Je me tiens à votre disposition pour toute information complémentaire et ose espérer que vous tiendrez compte de ma candidature. _

_En vous remerciant d'avance, je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations respectueuses. _

_Harry Brandon Shawnings_


	7. Janvier 1993, Anonyme

**Janvier 1993, Anonyme**

_Professeur Shawnings_,

**n**_e_ _te_NT**e**z paS _de_ dE_cou_vrIR **m**o_n_ Id**e**_nt_ITE, con_t_E_nt_eZ-voUS de LI**r**_e_ ce_c_I. **de**V_i_Nez _q_U_i_ _fa_It _d_es RE_che_rcHe_s s_ur _v_OU_s_ ? EH ou_i_, **p**OT_te_r, we**as**_le_Y et _g_RAnG_er_ _eu_X-mêm_es_… J'A_i_ **p**_en_SE q_ue_ v**o**uS AiM_eri_Ez _le_ SavoIr. _fai_Tes _a_**tt**ENtiO_n_ _d_E ne p_a_S _vo_Us fA_i_R**e r**EP_é_rer.

_Anonyme_


	8. Janvier 2008, Hermione

**Janvier 2008, Hermione**

Malgré la température anormalement douce de cet hiver, Hermione frissonna et resserra sa cape contre elle en empruntant la sortie Moldue du Ministère. L'humidité ambiante lui donnait l'impression de la transpercer jusqu'aux os et la bruine légère qui paraissait vouloir se transformer en pluie n'aidait en rien. Il était tard; si Munch ne l'avait pas encore retenue après le travail, l'espace de transplanage n'aurait pas été bloqué et elle serait déjà chez elle.

_Pauvre Eric_, soupira-t-elle mentalement. _Que faut-il que je lui dise pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne m'intéressera jamais ?_ Un nouveau frisson la traversa; elle pressa le pas afin de parvenir à la ruelle d'où elle pourrait transplaner sans être vue.

Un juron lui échappa lorsqu'elle posa le pied dans une flaque.

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

Elle sursauta. Il faisait noir; la lumière du réverbère de la rue n'atteignait pas l'allée dans laquelle elle venait de s'engager. Seule une ombre immobile révélait la présence de l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Harry, c'est toi ? » appela-t-elle, croyant reconnaître la tignasse ébouriffée et le timbre de voix de son ami. Mais lorsqu'un rire malicieux lui répondit, elle comprit son erreur et sortit sa baguette.

« _Lumos_. »

Des yeux d'un brun rougeoyant lui faisaient face; des yeux qui lui étaient familiers et étrangers à la fois. Il sourit. Elle recula.

« J'avais raison. » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es… tu as… _Oh mon dieu !_ »

Il se contenta de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. De l'autre main, il lui prit tranquillement sa baguette. Paralysée de terreur, elle ne songea même pas à se débattre.

« _Stupéfix._ » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, aussi doucement qu'un amant, sa propre baguette retournée contre elle.

Elle se sentit tomber à la renverse, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux. Elle entendit un craquement sec, suivit d'un écho de bois frappant le sol. _Ma baguette ! Non ! Pas ma baguette…_ Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux; une impression d'irréalité refusait de la quitter, la destruction de sa baguette la heurtant avec plus de souffrance que son impuissance devant un ennemi qui venait de la réduire à sa merci.

« Au revoir, _ma tante_. » dit-il d'une voix douce, penché sur elle.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait simplement partir, l'abandonner dans cette ruelle sombre.

Puis elle entendit le cliquetis sec, sentit la morsure glaciale de la lame qui plongea dans sa gorge. Hébétée, la douleur lancinante ne lui parvint que de loin; l'incrédulité tenait toujours la première place en son esprit engourdit.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… ? _

La vie qui s'écoulait d'elle lui embrouillait les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre lentement dans un gouffre sombre et qu'il ne demeure plus rien, que la certitude d'avoir commis une terrible erreur… et puis même cela disparut.

L'homme, un discret sourire aux lèvres, essuya sa lame contre la cape de la jeune femme et s'éloigna sans un bruit.


	9. Décembre 1992, le Trio

**Décembre 1992, le Trio**

Bouillonnant paresseusement, la potion ressemblait à présent à de la vase particulièrement visqueuse agitée par les ronflements d'une créature endormie. Hermione, d'une main sûre, saisit la louche et emplit leurs trois verres de la substance indéfinissable. Chacun leur tour, ils glissèrent les cheveux dans leur potion, qui siffla et changea de couleur; jaune acide, kaki glaireux et brun boueux, rien de très appétissant.

« On va pouvoir enfin faire avouer Malefoy ! » s'exclama Ron, ravi. Harry grogna quelque chose d'indéfini.

« Oui, oui, on sait, tu ne crois pas que ce soit lui… Mais Harry, penses-y, Shawnings vient du Canada ! Il n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard !

- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit, mais qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est la vérité ?

- Ça suffit, tous les deux. On en a déjà parlé. » les coupa Hermione. « Harry, je sais que ce que tu as vu est étrange, bizarre et même louche, mais tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il faisait exactement. Les professeurs n'ont pas de couvre-feu…

- … et la majorité d'entre eux n'attendent pas le milieu de la nuit pour se faufiler dans… » Le bruit d'une porte claquant près d'eux les firent sursauter. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent au bout du couloir et tous trois se tinrent coi, espérant que personne ne viendrait dans leur direction.

Lorsque le silence revint, Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Maintenant que la potion est faite, on doit essayer. On sait que tu n'y crois pas, mais si c'était vraiment Malefoy ? Non, attends, écoute-moi. » dit-elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « _Et si_ c'était vraiment lui ? Il vaut mieux écarter toutes les possibilités, non ?

- Oui, et puis on pourrait interroger Malefoy, aussi, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose ? » ajouta Ron. « Tout le monde sait que sa famille trempe dans la magie noire et si ce n'est vraiment pas lui l'héritier, peut-être que son père lui a quand même dit quelque chose sur Shawnings ? »

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Bon, allons-y alors.

- Attendez ! » Hermione fouilla dans ses vêtements et en tira sa baguette. « Le livre dit qu'une seule gorgée suffit. Peut-être qu'on devrait faire attention de ne pas tout boire d'un coup ?

- Tu penses qu'on n'aura pas assez d'une heure ? » demanda Ron, incrédule.

« On ne sait jamais, mieux vaut être prévoyant. » D'un coup de baguette magique, elle transforma leurs verres en flacons. « Voilà. Comme ça, on pourra les reboucher et les amener avec nous. »

* * *

><p>« Si seulement je savais qui c'est ! » s'exclama Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur. « Je pourrais l'aider. »<p>

Ron ouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais Harry étrécit les yeux.

« Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Tu sais bien que non, Goyle, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Et mon père ne veut _rien_ me dire sur ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Bien sûr, c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc avant qu'il soit élève ici, mais il… »

Malefoy continua à parler, mais le cerveau d'Harry travaillait à toute vitesse. S'il pouvait à la première occasion orienter la conversation sur Shawnings…

Le moment idéal se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque l'heure qui leur était allouée s'écoula et qu'ils commencèrent à redevenir eux-mêmes. Rapidement, Harry fit semblant de tousser, déboucha le flacon dans lequel restait un peu de polynectar et le but en vitesse. À ses côtés, Ron se crispa sur son ventre et fit de même. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Drago les regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? C'est quoi, ce truc que vous venez de boire ?

- Potion contre l'indigestion. » répondirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix. Ils réalisèrent immédiatement que Malefoy n'était pas convaincu.

« Fais passer ? » Ron lui tendit son flacon à contrecœur. Malefoy le renifla, sourcils froncés, puis le posa sur la table. « Ça ne sent pas vraiment comme une potion médicale. Où as-tu pris ça ?

- Et si c'était Shawnings, l'Héritier de Serpentard ? » lança Harry, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour détourner son attention.

« Shawnings ? » Drago cessa de se tortiller, se renfonça dans son fauteuil et le regarda comme s'il venait de se faire pousser une deuxième tête. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réfléchi à cette possibilité.

« Ben oui, il est louche, non ? » dit Ron, lançant un regard de remerciement à Harry.

« Louche ? » répéta à nouveau Malefoy, incrédule. « Bien sûr qu'il est louche ! Dis-donc, Crabbe, tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi ?

- Euh…

- Shawnings a accès au Coffre des Voyageurs. » dit Drago lentement, en détachant bien les syllabes comme s'il s'adressait à un bambin. « Ce n'est pas lui, l'Héritier de Serpentard. Mon père ne lui fait pas confiance. » ajouta-t-il, comme si la corrélation était évidente.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Apparemment, pour le Serpentard, c'était bien le cas; s'ils le pressaient davantage, ils ne pourraient que griller leur couverture. Ron se prit à nouveau le ventre.

« Infirmerie. Dois y aller. » grogna-t-il. Ils se levèrent et d'un même pas se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Avant de traverser la porte, Harry se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à sa Némésis.

Inexplicablement, Malefoy souriait.


	10. Août 1992 partie 1, Bran

**Août 1992 partie 1, Bran**

_Mr Harry B. Shawnings,  
>Chambre 203,<br>Chaudron Baveur,  
>Allée de Traverse,<br>Londres_

_Cher Mr Shawnings, _

_Nous avons bien reçu votre lettre de candidature pour le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nous vous remercions de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre école. _

_Afin d'examiner votre candidature de façon plus complète, nous avons le plaisir de vous convier à Poudlard pour un entretien d'embauche qui sera mené par le directeur Albus Dumbledore en date du 5 août, à 10 heures. _

_Nous vous prions de confirmer votre présence par retour de hibou avant le 4 août au plus tard. Tout document officiel n'ayant pas préalablement été joint à votre candidature (permis de travail, lettres de recommandations, etc.) sera pertinent lors de l'entretien. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Shawnings, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall,  
>Directrice-adjointe<em>

* * *

><p>La femme examina soigneusement la lettre, lunettes glissées sur le bout du nez. Harry, tentant de camoufler son impatience, se retenait à grand-peine de faire les cent pas devant la vitre d'accueil.<p>

« Monsieur Shawnings, ceci ne constitue pas une preuve suffisante. » dit-elle enfin, relevant sur lui un regard sévère. « Le Ministère ne peut fournir de permis de travail aux étrangers s'ils ne présentent pas un contrat valide. Remplissez à nouveau les formulaires lorsque vous aurez les documents certifiés et nous reconsidérerons votre demande.

- Madame. » dit Harry, dents serrées. « Expliquez-moi, s'il vous plait, comment je puis présenter un contrat de travail si je n'ai pas la permission d'en signer un ? »

Mais la femme lui avait déjà rendu sa lettre et refermé l'écoutille. _Maudite soit la bureaucratie !_ _Peu importe l'__époque, c'__est toujours la même chose !_ Il se pinça l'arête du nez, puis reprit sa lettre et se dirigea à grands pas vers les espaces réservés au transplanage. Moins de temps il passait dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, mieux il se portait. _Au moins, Drago a pensé à joindre un permis de transplaner… je n'aurai pas à me battre pour ça !_

* * *

><p>« Eh ben, quelle tête d'enterrement ! » fit Tom, son sourire édenté empreint d'un léger sarcasme. « On revient du Ministère ?<p>

- Je me demande comment vous avez deviné… » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Peut-être parce que vous faites cette tête au moins une fois par jour depuis votre arrivée ? » Le sourire du barman s'élargit; il lui fit signe de s'installer et lui servit un verre. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour accepter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? Vous m'avez dit hier qu'ils avaient enfin accepté de vous fournir les équivalences de vos études, alors il reste quoi ?

- Permis de travail. » dit-il laconiquement. « Ils refusent de me le donner si je ne signe pas de contrat, mais la signature du contrat exige que le permis soit délivré. Je ne sais pas comment ce foutu pays parvient à réaliser quoi que ce soit, vu le nombre de problèmes logistiques et de cercles vicieux sur lesquels je tombe depuis mon arrivée.

Tom éclata de rire. « Oh, ça, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous poser la question ! Mais faut pas vous inquiéter, si Dumbledore décide de vous engager, il vous fournira une promesse d'embauche qui fera l'affaire.

- Et s'il ne m'engage pas ? » demanda Harry, sourire en coin.

« Faudra convaincre quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. » répondit le propriétaire, lui présentant toute la gloire de ses dents manquantes.

* * *

><p>À 9h30, le matin du 5 août, Harry se présenta aux portes de Poudlard; ou, plus précisément, à sa cheminée. Légèrement étourdi par le trajet de Cheminette, il n'eut le temps que de rajuster le bandeau sur son œil droit avant que son regard ne tombe sur une paire d'escarpins. De <em>sévères<em> escarpins.

« Monsieur Shawnings, je présume ? » dit une voix autoritaire. Harry releva immédiatement la tête et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. « Je suis Minerva McGonagall.

- Euh, bonjour. » répondit-il en tentant de son mieux de ne pas bafouiller. « Je vous demande pardon, la poudre de Cheminette est loin d'être mon moyen de transport favori. »

_Crétin, crétin, crétin ! On ne dit pas des choses comme ça à l'adjointe de son futur patron !_ Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la femme lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas le mien non plus. Vous êtes à l'avance, prenez le temps de vous mettre à l'aise. »

Harry la remercia, embarrassé. Son ancienne directrice de Maison avait toujours eu le don de lui donner l'impression de n'être qu'un tout petit garçon, peu importe son âge véritable; apparemment, elle possédait toujours cette capacité. Il épousseta ses vêtements, puis releva les épaules et lui sourit, espérant que sa première impression n'était pas trop mauvaise.

Elle le guida dans les couloirs de l'école d'un air serein qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. _Ses cheveux sont encore noirs_, réalisa-t-il soudain. La constatation le fit sourire.

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous quitté l'école ? » lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« Cinq ans. » répondit-il. « Puis j'ai suivi un stage professionnel afin de perfectionner mes connaissances des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, tout en enseignant à temps partiel. »

Ce qui n'était même pas tout à fait faux, bien que pas tout à fait la vérité non plus. Harry savait que le mensonge par omission serait bientôt son meilleur allié.

« Ce qui vous fait donc…?

- Tout juste 28 ans. » sourit-il.

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir de si graves cicatrices. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, démentie par l'œillade d'airain qu'elle braquait sur lui.

_Oh-oh… droit au but._ Harry fit de son mieux pour éviter de se tortiller sous son regard perspicace. Elle avait cet air méfiant des jours sombres, un air qu'elle avait souvent utilisé devant lui pendant la guerre, mais jamais _sur_ lui.

« Un duel qui a mal tourné. » dit-il sobrement. « L'homme qui me faisait face avait l'avantage de l'expérience et je dois admettre que j'ai été… négligeant. Il m'a pris par surprise. »

Elle acquiesça, sans qu'il puisse déterminer quel effet son aveu venait de lui faire. Avant de pouvoir se pencher plus amplement sur la question, cependant, elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur.

« Sorbet citron. » dit-elle d'une voix désapprobatrice, comme si le mot de passe l'avait personnellement offensée.

_Ce qui est probablement le cas_, songea Harry, incapable d'empêcher un sourire en coin de lui creuser la joue. La gargouille s'écarta; au même moment, une voix furieuse retentit.

« … n'y songez pas sérieusement, Albus !

- Bien sûr que si, mon cher garçon. Vous connaissez l'alternative, après tout.

- Et qu'en est-il de _moi_, Monsieur le Directeur ? _Ma_ candidature ?

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la considérer. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Severus, je crois que notre visiteur est arrivé. »

Une porte claqua, suivie de pas lourds dévalant les escaliers. Harry serra les dents et déglutit dans l'attente de ce qui venait inévitablement vers lui; une rencontre qu'il aurait souhaité plus tardive mais à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire.

L'homme qui surgit devant eux était moins grand que dans son souvenir; mais peut-être était-ce seulement lui qui avait grandi depuis leur dernier face à face. Son regard noir et froid était aussi imposant qu'autrefois, cependant, aussi ombrageux, _vicieux_ que dans son souvenir. Les traits figés de dégoût, Severus Rogue le dévisagea quelques secondes en silence avant de se détourner. À peine eût-il le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà au bout du couloir.

« Ne faites pas attention à Severus. » dit McGonagall, résignée. « Il entretient volontairement une image revêche. Montez maintenant, le directeur vous attend. »

Perturbé par son retour en un terrain qui lui était étranger et trop familier à la fois, Harry monta lentement l'escalier; avant de franchir la porte, il s'assura de reprendre son assise dangereusement remise en question par son affrontement muet avec le professeur de potions.

« Ah, monsieur Shawnings, bienvenu. » sourit le directeur. « J'espère que le trajet s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, monsieur le directeur. » répondit automatiquement Harry. « Je vous remercie. »

Albus Dumbledore était pareil à lui-même; si semblable à celui de son souvenir, en fait, qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour éviter de le saluer avec naturel et empressement, comme il l'aurait fait sans réfléchir dix ans plus tôt. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, sa voix était aimable et ses traits étaient détendus; Harry dût se faire violence pour cesser de le dévisager.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu la chance de rencontrer deux de mes professeurs ?

- Oui. » répondit-il, heureux de la diversion. « Votre adjointe Minerva McGonagall et, euh…

- Et Severus Rogue, qui enseigne les potions. Qu'avez-vous pensé de lui ? »

Harry hésita.

« Je l'ai trouvé… imposant. » répondit-il prudemment.

Dumbledore semblait positivement ravi.

« Imposant, voilà tout à fait le terme ! Les élèves sont tous persuadés qu'il est sorti directement des flammes de l'enfer ou né d'une sorte de croisement entre un épouvantard, un vampire et un scientifique fou ayant élu domicile dans les cachots de Poudlard, c'est très amusant. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en Angleterre ? »

Harry cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une question à laquelle le vieil homme attendait visiblement une réponse.

« Euh, pardon. En fait, mes parents venaient de Londres et j'avais envie de, vous savez, renouer avec les origines. » _C'est nul… trouve mieux que ça, Potter-non-merde-Shawnings, et tant qu'à y être, habitues-toi à penser à toi-même sous ce nom-là !_ « Avec la baisse de criminalité chez moi, le Ministère ne recrute pas plus d'Aurors, je veux dire de Duskivenings, que nécessaire… mon stage professionnel s'est terminé, je me suis retrouvé sans possibilité d'emploi et j'ai eu envie d'en profiter pour…

- … Découvrir la mère patrie. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix légère. Harry acquiesça, soulagé et embarrassé à la fois. « Et comment la trouvez-vous ?

- Ce que j'en ai vu m'a beaucoup plu. » répondit-il plus franchement. « Le Chemin de Traverse est étonnant, bien sûr, mais je dois avouer un faible pour certains lieux du Londres Moldu. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de me promener sur les bords de la Tamise. »

_Du moins, pas sans craindre l'attaque d'un mage noir à tout moment. _

Le vieil homme sourit, plus franchement cette fois.

« L'un de vos parents était-il Moldu ? Rares sont les sorciers de sang-pur qui se donnent la peine de se promener du côté de la Tamise, par ici.

- Ma mère était née-Moldue, mais la suprématie du sang au Canada n'a pas l'importance qu'elle semble avoir ici. Les aristocrates sont peu courants et rares sont les sorciers qui peuvent se vanter de n'avoir pas un Moldu ou… _autre chose_ dans les cinq générations précédant la sienne. »

Harry remercia mentalement les livres sur le sujet qu'il était parvenu à trouver dans une section peu visitée de Fleury et Bott.

« Intéressant… » murmura Dumbledore.

Puis il entreprit de lui poser les questions auxquelles s'attendaient Harry; sur sa vie avant son arrivée en Angleterre, sur les écoles qu'il avait fréquenté, sur son expérience de travail avec les enfants… Les questions qu'un employeur pose traditionnellement à un candidat à l'embauche. L'un dans l'autre, il estima s'en sortir correctement; aucun mensonge direct, uniquement des approximations de ses expériences réelles. Après tout, il avait _vraiment_ enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal; il l'avait seulement fait à 15 ans, non à 25. Il avait _vraiment_ suivi un entraînement d'Auror; on lui avait simplement refusé son diplôme suite au drame, non par manque de compétences. Il avait _vraiment_ suivi un stage de perfectionnement professionnel; excepté que ce n'était pas réellement un stage, n'est-ce pas, ni même un perfectionnement, même si l'aspect professionnel ne pouvait être dénié.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures et une bonne centaine de questions, Dumbledore appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes et lui sourit, son regard pétillant allègrement.

« Je dois vous dire que votre cursus, bien que plutôt atypique, est très intéressant. Suffisamment intéressant pour envisager de vous engager comme professeur cette année. »

_Oui ! OUI ! _

« … à une condition, bien sûr.

- Que j'obtienne ce permis de travail que le Ministère refuse de me signer sans promesse d'embauche, je suppose ? Dès mon retour à Londres, je…

- Non. » le coupa le vieil homme, qui brusquement n'avait plus l'air âgé du tout.

Harry se tut et attendit.

« C'était une belle histoire, Monsieur Shawnings. Et si vous me disiez la vérité, à présent ? »


	11. Août 1992 partie 2, Bran

**Août 1992 partie 2, Bran**

Visage extérieurement impassible, Harry réfléchissait pourtant à toute vitesse. Dumbledore le fixait d'un air inhabituellement sérieux, même s'il pouvait toujours discerner une étincelle amusée dans son regard clair. Quelle partie de son histoire avait-elle bien pu lui mériter une telle injonction ? Rattraper la situation était-il encore possible ?

Puis une impression familière de _picotement_ à l'intérieur de son crâne le poussa, sans jamais détourner la tête, à lever la main pour la placer entre ses yeux et celui du directeur.

« Par _courtoisie_, je vous demande de ne pas faire ça, monsieur le directeur. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Dans ce cas, _par courtoisie_, veuillez reprendre votre histoire du début, monsieur Shawnings. » La voix de Dumbledore était cordiale, mais il y percevait aisément le fil de l'acier. « L'introduction en sera : _je suis un voyageur temporel et mon véritable nom est_… ? »

Incrédule, Harry baissa la main et fixa le vieil homme.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui peut vous permettre de tirer une conclusion comme celle-là ?

- Vous avez accès au Coffre des Voyageurs. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma et passa sa main sur son visage. La phrase fétiche de Drago résonna en son crâne. _Ne merde pas, Potter. _

_J'essaie, Malefoy, mais là tout de suite c'est assez difficile. _

« Les gobelins ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

« Votre enregistrement au Ministère. » le détrompa Dumbledore. « Vous avez indiqué le numéro 4 dans la section au sujet de votre coffre familial à Gringotts.

- Tout le Ministère est au courant ? » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

« Probablement pas. » Dumbledore sourit. « Le Coffre des Voyageurs n'est connu que de quelques officiels hauts placés dont j'ai le plaisir de faire partie. De plus, votre demande d'enregistrement n'a pas _encore_ attiré l'attention. Je ne l'ai moi-même consultée que dans le but d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur un jeune homme inconnu qui venait de poser sa candidature dans mon école. »

Harry prit le temps d'inspirer un bon coup. Il aurait mieux fait de prévoir une chose comme celle-là; après tout, Albus Dumbledore et ses manigances ne lui étaient pas exactement inconnues.

« Que savez-vous ?

- Pas grand-chose. » répondit sereinement le vieil homme.

Harry étrécit les yeux.

« Professeur Dumbledore, si vous désirez de la franchise, il faut en offrir également. Qu'avez-vous _deviné_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit.

« Très bien. » dit-il. « Par où commencer… ? Les faits. Vous prétendez vous appeler Harry Brandon Shawnings, qui serait né le 1er août 1964 à Ottawa, au Canada. Ça vous donnerait 28 ans. Joyeux anniversaire, au passage.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes arrivés à Londres le matin du 17 juillet de cette année, par le biais d'un train de nuit partant de Pré-au-Lard. Vous vous êtes immédiatement rendus à Gringotts, où l'on vous a fourni l'accès au Coffre des Voyageurs sur présentation d'un sauf-conduit. Le jour même, vous avez acheté une baguette magique, loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et envoyé votre candidature à Poudlard pour le poste d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans les jours suivants, vous avez légalisé votre situation en Angleterre auprès du Ministère de la Magie en faisant de votre mieux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. »

_Merde. _

« Impressionnant. » dit Harry, qui paraissait sous le choc bien plus qu'impressionné.

« Maintenant, si je me lance dans l'extrapolation de ces faits… Le contrôleur du train de nuit affirme que votre billet avait déjà été acheté, ce qui pourrait signifier que vous êtes arrivé par portoloin à Londres et que vous avez acheté un billet aller-retour pour Pré-au-Lard afin de visiter le village avant de revenir à Londres. Mais lorsque j'ai fait examiner les registres, il est apparu que votre billet était un aller-simple de Pré-au-Lard à Londres. Couplé aux faits impliqués par votre coffre, il pourrait donc être logique d'assumer qu'en réalité, vous êtes arrivés en notre époque le soir du 16 juillet dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard et donc que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds au Canada.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'ai pas d'abord emprunté les moyens de transports moldus ?

- Votre passeport est sorcier. » répondit Dumbledore. « De plus, la situation politique au Canada est particulièrement instable, votre prétexte du déficit d'emploi ne tient donc pas la route… sans parler de votre remarquable accent bien anglais qui trahit immédiatement votre origine. »

Le regard du directeur lui rappelait les Feuxfous Fuseboum des jumeaux Weasley, conçus pour être amusants, explosifs, envahissants et dangereux à la fois. _Il s'amuse_, réalisa-t-il. _Je suis une énigme intellectuelle pour lui_._ Eh bien, Shawnings, tente de tirer parti des leçons Serpentard de Malefoy, maintenant. _Il fit signe au vieil homme de poursuivre.

« En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu croire que vous veniez du passé. Mais votre lettre de candidature, envoyée le jour même de votre arrivée, me laisse en fait imaginer le contraire. Voyez-vous, monsieur Shawnings, vous n'êtes pas le premier voyageur temporel à franchir ces portes depuis que je suis directeur. Or, quelques caractéristiques communes à ces voyageurs particuliers permettent de les reconnaître assez facilement.

- Lesquelles ? » Harry commençait à être intéressé malgré lui.

« Les voyageurs venant du passé sont en général perplexes, confus, beaucoup d'entre eux ne savent pas comment ils sont parvenus jusqu'à nous. Ils sont souvent jeunes, inexpérimentés et leur arrivée passe rarement inaperçue. La dernière voyageuse de ce type que j'ai rencontré, Miss Sally-Anne Perks, vient de terminer sa première année à Poudlard et le Ministère cherche encore comment la renvoyer chez elle, en 1843. »

Harry se mordit la langue pour éviter de répondre. Sally-Anne Perks… le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Avait-elle été répartie à Poufsouffle ? Ou alors Serdaigle, peut-être ? _Ils y parviendront d'ici trois ans, puisqu'elle n'a pas passé ses BUSEs avec nous en cinquième année__…_

« Les voyageurs du futur, en revanche, sont très différents. S'il leur arrive d'être confus, ils parviennent beaucoup mieux à conserver l'anonymat. Une plus grande proportion d'entre eux sont adultes et savent exactement ce qu'ils font. Ils sont sûrs d'eux, parfois même un peu trop, ce qui les pousse à agir un peu… précipitamment. »

_J'aurais mieux fait d'envoyer ma candidature plus tard. Shawnings, tu n'es qu'un crétin… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévu ça ? _

« Maintenant, Mr Shawnings… Mon intuition me dit que vous êtes un voyageur du futur qui cherche à modifier le passé malgré les lois très strictes à ce sujet. Ce que vous voulez changer se trouve à Poudlard, ou s'y trouvera pendant l'année scolaire. Puisque vous n'hésitez pas à prendre vous-même un poste de professeur, cela signifie que l'événement à changer aura lieu peu importe qui se trouve en poste… et j'oserais même affirmer que vous ne tenez sûrement pas le professeur dont vous prendrez la place en grande estime, puisque vous choisissez consciemment de le remplacer plutôt que de vous infiltrer dans l'école d'une autre façon. »

Harry grimaça. Mais Dumbledore n'en avait pas encore terminé.

« Si l'on poursuit l'extrapolation, vous m'avez appelé _professeur_ il n'y a que quelques minutes. Imaginons, à partir de cette familiarité, que avez étudié à Poudlard alors que j'y étais moi-même. Nous avons déjà établi que vous êtes un voyageur du futur. Vu votre jeunesse et mon propre grand nombre d'années, je dirais que votre entrée à Poudlard a toutes les chances de s'être produite entre l'année 1985 et maintenant, d'autant plus que votre implication personnelle dans ce voyage laisse sous-entendre que votre vous passé est inscrit à l'école cette année. Dans ce cas, il me suffit de sortir les listes des élèves masculins et de procéder par élimination. Vous avez laissé entendre que vous avez un intérêt et des dispositions pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi qu…

- Arrêtez ! » l'interrompit brusquement Harry. « Stop. Vous avez fait les preuves de votre intelligence. S'il vous plait, arrêtez. »

Dumbledore se rejeta dans son fauteuil et le considéra d'un œil sévère.

« Pourquoi devrais-je fermer les yeux sur votre transgression et exclure l'idée de vous livrer au Ministère, Mr Shawnings ? »

Pendant une seconde, Harry détesta profondément le vieil homme. _Nous sommes du même côté !_ avait-il envie de hurler. Serrant les poings, il se força à reprendre son calme.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas vous dire. Mon vrai nom, par exemple. L'année d'où je viens. Les détails du futur qui vous permettraient de sauver des gens et de changer le cours du temps. » répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait posée, mais sous laquelle le tremblement de la rage était perceptible. « Mais nous combattons tous deux le même cauchemar. Je suis ici pour empêcher… pour _rectifier une erreur_ que personne n'a pu prévoir, pas même vous. »

_Doucement._

« À mon époque, Voldemort est revenu, puis a été vaincu. »

Sur le visage de Dumbledore passa une expression indéchiffrable, puis il reprit son impassibilité. Harry, certain d'avoir toute son attention, poursuivit prudemment.

« Le monde aurait dû avoir droit à la paix, mais cinq ans avant mon départ, _quelque chose_ s'est produit et… » Le timbre de sa voix vacilla. « Le monde d'où je viens, professeur, est plongé dans le chaos. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont morts. Le Ministère a été infiltré et vaincu de l'intérieur. Les derniers Aurors intègres sont massacrés par leurs frères. Ma famille, mes amis, tous mes proches ont été assassinés un par un. Le château de Poudlard lui-même a été rasé. Je… Je… »

Il inspira brusquement, forçant ses traits convulsés à reprendre un semblant de dignité. Le directeur devant lui l'observait attentivement, mais son regard expressif trahissait une pointe de compassion.

« Je suis ici pour empêcher ce futur, cette erreur de se produire. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. »

Dumbledore leva la main droite. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'impression de la voir se recroqueviller et noircir. Il cligna des yeux; l'illusion disparut.

« J'ai trois questions pour vous. » dit-il. « Des questions auxquelles vous répondrez si vous désirez conserver votre liberté. »

Harry hocha la tête, muet.

« Par quel moyen êtes-vous revenu à cette époque ?

- Avec l'Artefact d'Agrippa. » répondit-il franchement. « Je suppose que vous savez de quoi il s'agit… et ce que ça implique. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir sur mes intentions, professeur. »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, réellement surpris pour la première fois de leur entretien. _Horrifié serait un terme plus exact_, songea-t-il, un rictus fataliste aux lèvres. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le vieil homme ne reprenne son assise.

« Je vois. » dit-il doucement. « Je vois. Vous avez mentionné l'Ordre du Phénix et vous prononcez le nom de Voldemort sans crainte. Connaissez-vous son nom humain ? »

Harry sourit franchement.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor. À mon époque, le tabou a été levé et les gens ne craignent plus de prononcer son nom. De plus, tous savent que Voldemort était un sang-mêlé qui portait le nom de son père Moldu. L'homme qui a relevé le Ministère après la victoire s'est assuré que l'information circule largement, particulièrement dans les cercles qui prônaient la pureté du sang. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement, puis il posa sa troisième question.

« Verrai-je la fin de la guerre ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Harry envisagea de mentir.

« Non. » répondit-il enfin après un moment d'hésitation. « Vous mourrez un peu moins d'un an avant la victoire finale. Je suis navré. »

Un silence malaisé s'installa dans la pièce circulaire. Puis Dumbledore inspira, se leva et lui tendit sa main.

« Très bien. Bienvenue à Poudlard, Professeur Shawnings. »

* * *

><p>Harry rentra encore un peu hébété suite à son entrevue avec le directeur. Le temps était venteux, mais les nuages qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de la ville ne semblaient pas encore vouloir quitter le ciel; après une courte escale dans pour remettre des vêtements moins formels et surtout Moldus, il en profita pour remonter Charing Cross Road jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne Tottenham Court Road.<p>

Les lieux étaient toujours grouillants de passants de toute sorte, les boutiques ouvertes et le moment de la journée attisant encore l'intérêt des gens du voisinage. Harry y flâna quelques temps, perdu entre des souvenirs de batailles et de mangemorts; la réalité autour de lui semblait vaciller par moment, le ramenant au soir du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il retrouva le petit café où ils s'étaient arrêtés après leur fuite; tenté d'y entrer, il renonça et rebroussa finalement chemin, préférant se diriger vers Russell Square. Il s'installa sur l'un des bancs qui faisaient face à la fontaine et fixa l'eau, hypnotisé par ses reflux.

_Dumbledore est fou. Complètement fou. _

« Regarde, Dennis, regarde ! Je vole ! »

Harry releva les yeux et sursauta au moment où deux petits garçons blonds passaient devant lui en riant. Leur père les suivait plus tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi aussi je veux voler ! » s'écria le plus jeune des deux. « Moi aussi !

- Papa, on va à Coram's Fields ? _Dis ouiiii_… »

Harry demeura sur son banc, mais suivit la famille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin d'une rue. Puis il se releva et revint vers le Chaudron Baveur. La promenade ne lui disait plus rien.

_Dans six ans, tu t'infiltreras à Poudlard avec les membres de l'Ordre et tu te battras contre des Mangemorts qui finiront par te tuer. Je ne peux pas te sauver, Colin. Mais avant de mourir, je te promets que tu apprendras à voler. _

* * *

><p>Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent dans une tornade d'activités. En lui fournissant une lettre à l'aspect officiel qu'elle affirma être sa promesse d'emploi, McGonagall lui avait demandé de lui fournir les titres des manuels qu'il comptait utiliser avec les élèves ainsi qu'un plan de cours. Harry, se sentant stupide de n'avoir pas songé à les préparer à l'avance, promit devant son regard noir et ses lèvres pincées de s'en charger avant le mercredi d'après.<p>

Heureusement pour lui, le libraire de Fleury et Bott était tout disposé à l'aider dans ses recherches et lui indiqua bien volontiers quels avaient été les volumes de référence employés par certains professeurs de bonne réputation afin qu'il puisse les examiner et choisir lesquels lui convenaient le mieux. En guise de remerciement, Harry lui confia le secret de l'apaisement du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_; il estima qu'un changement mineur de ce genre n'aurait de conséquence que sur le libraire et plus particulièrement sur sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il aurait affaire au livre en question, l'année suivante. À condition, bien sûr, qu'il n'oublie pas le conseil entre-temps.

La deuxième semaine fut consacrée à guetter l'arrivée de la famille Weasley au Chemin de Traverse.

Incapable de se souvenir de la date à laquelle il était allé chercher ses livres la première fois, Harry se retrouva tous les jours forcé d'attendre devant la librairie. Il avait bien tenté de demander au propriétaire à quel moment Gilderoy Lockhart organisait sa séance de dédicaces, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu que l'écrivain avait réservé la date du 1er septembre.

« À compter de midi. » lui annonça-t-il. « Une heure après le départ du Poudlard Express, pour que les sorcières puisse venir lui faire les yeux doux sans devoir s'occuper de leurs gosses en même temps. »

S'il était heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de le rencontrer, l'absence du fraudeur l'empêchait de savoir à quel moment exactement s'interposer entre Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley afin de récupérer le journal de Jedusor.

Les jours passèrent; des jours sombres, chauds, pluvieux, nuageux, ensoleillés, froids, venteux… des jours désespérément mornes qu'Harry passaient, les uns après les autres, assis sur un banc devant Fleury et Bott ou, lors des orages, près de la porte intérieure. Le nombre d'élèves passant à la boutique allait croissant; il souriait parfois en reconnaissant une tête connue… mais plus souvent, il s'étonnait, puis s'attristait de les retrouver tous si jeunes.

« Vous en avez pas marre d'attendre ici ? Elle doit être sacrément jolie. » lui demanda un soir le libraire sur le point de fermer boutique. « Vous auriez dû lui donner rendez-vous, ça vous aurait évité de perdre du temps !

- Hein ? Ah, oui. » répondit Harry, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. « Vous avez raison, j'aurais dû y penser.

- Allez, feriez mieux de filer si vous voulez manger au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait réserver, ces jours-ci. »

Il remercia le libraire et s'éloigna, désœuvré. Le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant encore trois heures et la faim ne le tenaillait pas encore; d'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le pub, suivant paresseusement le reflux des visiteurs qui quittait la rue sorcière. Des groupes d'adolescents flânaient encore à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, qui se faisait un plaisir de leur raconter des anecdotes concernant ses années d'étude à Poudlard.

« … entendu la dernière ?

- Lucius Malefoy ?

- Et le grand roux du Bureau de détection et…

- Ah oui, Arthur Weasley. Vous dites qu'il s'est battu ? Avec Malefoy ?

- Incroyable…

- Hahaha, sa femme va lui… »

Aux aguets, Harry tendit l'oreille. Les gens qui marchaient devant lui ne s'embarrassaient pas de discrétion; apparemment, l'événement avait déjà fait le tour de la communauté sorcière.

« Excusez-moi. » demanda-t-il poliment à l'un d'eux. « Avez-vous dit que Lucius Malefoy s'est battu avec Arthur Weasley ?

- Incroyable, non ? » lui répondit un petit homme aussi rond que son chapeau melon. « Ils se sont battus à mains nues, comme des Moldus !

- Comme ça ! BAM ! » fit quelqu'un d'autre. « Ça a créé toute une commotion devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, c'est moi qui vous le dit. »

Harry les remercia et s'éloigna vivement; légèrement étourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il s'appuya contre un mur, fixant sans les voir les derniers retardataires qui revenaient vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de se vider sous le choc.

_Je les ai ratés. Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?_


	12. Décembre 2002, la famille Weasley

**Décembre 2002, la famille Weasley**

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama Molly en leur ouvrant la porte. « Entrez, entrez. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Oh, Ginny, comme tu es radieuse ! »

Ginny, tout sourire, retira sa cape d'hiver et la tendit à sa mère, qui l'accrocha sur une patère près de l'entrée. Harry lui fit signe de la rejoindre pendant qu'il retirait ses bottes.

« Tout le monde est déjà arrivé, nous vous attendions ! » babillait joyeusement la petite femme en entraînant sa fille vers la salle à manger. « Fleur et Hermione m'ont aidé avec le repas, vous devriez voir la superbe salade de pommes de terre qu'elles nous ont préparé.

- Harry a eu l'idée d'acheter des croustilles Moldues, tu crois que ça plaira à papa ? » répondit Ginny. « Ils ont des saveur bizarres comme Fromage et Oignons, Sel et Vinaigre, Bacon Fumé…

- Ah bon ? Ils n'ont pas Graine de Citrouille ou Crapaud et Aneth ? Quelle drôle d'idée… Enfin, ça lui plaira sûrement, tu sais comme il aime tout ce qui vient des Moldus. Harry, mon chéri ! Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël ! »

Les bavardages allaient bon train; Ron expliquait à Bill et Charlie comment s'étaient déroulés les examens de la formation d'Auror, George, Angelina, Hermione et Percy s'étaient lancés dans une discussion concernant l'impact des troubles Moldus au Moyen-Orient sur le cours du Gallion, Ginny et Fleur, toutes deux enceintes, parlaient chiffon avec Molly. Arthur, ravi de l'idée qu'avait eu son gendre, décida de ne pas attendre après le repas pour goûter les croustilles et invita Andromeda Tonks à l'accompagner dans sa dégustation. On entendait fréquemment des exclamations étonnées de leur côté de la table.

Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, regardait alternativement Teddy et Victoire qui jouaient à la Bataille Explosive dans un coin du salon et le visage apaisé de la petite Dominique, endormie près de sa mère.

_Je vais être père_, songea-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« À table ! » lança soudain Molly. « Arthur Weasley, j'espère que tu t'es gardé de l'appétit pour le repas avec ces bêtises !

- Mais oui ma Mollynette, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours de l'appétit pour tes succulents repas. » répondit-il, l'air un peu honteux.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » lui murmura Ginny lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Je vais être père. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Le sourire éclatant de Ginny était définitivement, cette année-là, son plus beau cadeau de Noël.


	13. Avril 2005, Harry

**Avril 2005, Harry**

Hors d'haleine, Harry roula sur le dos; l'herbe humide de rosée trempait son survêtement, mais à ce stade, ça n'avait aucune importance. Drago, aussi essoufflé que lui, s'écrasa à ses côtés et fit entendre un petit rire sifflant.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

« Hmm. » marmonna Harry en guise de réponse.

« Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Deux ans.

- Déjà ? J'ai cru que tu allais tuer Parker, ce midi, quand il t'a proposé de prendre congé.

- Hmm. » répéta Harry sans se mouiller.

_Du reste, je suis déjà assez mouillé comme ça_. Il se redressa et retira son pull à présent constellé de taches d'herbe sombre… ou peut-être était-ce de terre. Ou de sueur. Ou… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai refusé d'enlever ça ? Il est ruiné, maintenant. » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Parce que tu t'es jeté sur moi dès qu'on est arrivés ? » répondit Drago, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à donner à toutes tes phrases un double-sens louche. Si quelqu'un t'entendais parler hors contexte…

- C'est un don qui vient avec le nom et le standing, Potter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Il replaça son pull gâché sur le sol et se coucha dessus, bras derrière la tête. Là-haut, dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux.

« Potter ? » demanda Drago après un long silence.

« Malefoy ? » répondit Harry, sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu détestais mon parrain ?

- Qui ?

- Tu sais. Rogue.

- Oui. »

Il entendit Drago remuer près de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Tu t'es battu pour qu'il ait droit à son portrait dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard… je me demandais pourquoi tu l'avais fait. »

_Il y a tant de réponses à cette question_, songea Harry. Mais une seule était simple et exacte.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie parce qu'il était amoureux de ma mère.

- Ah. »

Et puis, après un moment…

« Ew. »

Malgré l'épuisement et les contusions qu'il sentait se former partout sur son corps, Harry trouva la force d'éclater de rire.


	14. Octobre 2002, Harry

**Octobre 2002, Harry**

_Cher Remus, _

_J'ai toujours détesté les lettres posthumes, alors je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'écris, en fait. Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu t'enfuir quand tu as su que Tonks était enceinte, pendant la guerre. __Être un parrain, ça __oblige à être responsable, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être père. _

_Ginny m'a appris aujourd'hui que l'amour nous faisait un cadeau. Elle m'a aussi appris que les nausées matinales, __ça n'arrive pas que le matin. Ça arrive n'importe quand, y compris en plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle et moi, nous… Bref. _

_Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Je savais que Ginny avait cessé de prendre ses potions contraceptives au début de l'été, nous en avions parlé et nous étions d'accord pour laisser les choses arriver comme elles le devaient. Je suppose que je ne m'attendais juste pas vraiment à ce que ça arrive aussi vite. _

_Regarde-moi: j'ai 22 ans, je n'ai pas encore terminé mon entraînement d'Auror et franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être à peine sorti de l'adolescence. J'ai toujours les mêmes lunettes et mes cheveux sont toujours incoiffables; mais ça, je crois que même l'âge n'y changera rien. Hier, j'ai encore croisé un employé du Ministère qui m'a dit à quel point je ressemble à mon père. Des fois, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais être adulte dans ma tête tant qu'on continuera à me dire ça. Mais de toute fa__çon, ç__a devrait bientôt arrêter, j'ai déjà dépassé l'âge qu'il avait à sa mort et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un osera inverser la comparaison. _

_La vérité, c'est que ça me fait un peu peur. Pas comme la peur des Détraqueurs, tu sais, ou celle de devoir me battre et tuer sur le champ de bataille des gens que j'ai connu à l'école. Plutôt comme l'impression de faire un grand pas en avant, sans trop savoir où mon pied va se poser. À Poudlard, on m'a appris à être un bon sorcier et un bon combattant, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort__… Mais je crois qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à vivre en temps de paix. C'est comme si j'étais toujours sur le pied de guerre; il n'y a pas de mage noir à combattre et ça laisse comme une sorte de vi__de. C'est idiot, non ? J'espère que ça s'arrangera quand je commencerai mon stage avec Ron en janvier._

_En attendant, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de tout ça. Ginny dort à côté de moi; moi, je n'y arrive pas, il y a trop de choses qui me tournent en tête. Le médecin a dit qu'elle devrait accoucher à la fin d'avril ou au début de mai, donc je suppose que ça me laisse le temps d'y penser. Tu crois qu'Arthur accepterait de me parler du moment où il a appris que Molly était enceinte de Bill ? C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Je sais que Bill est allé lui demander conseil quand Fleur a eu Victoire; ça ne lui dérangera peut-être pas que je lui demande comment ça s'est passé pour lui. _

_(Tiens, avec un peu de chance, cette idée-là me réconciliera peut-être avec les lettres posthumes !) _

_Bon, je ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir. Je dois vous rendre visite avec Teddy la semaine prochaine, pour la Toussaint; j'y déposerai ma lettre avec son bouquet de fleurs. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien et que tu ne la liras jamais, mais peut-être que Teddy apprécierait de savoir qu'il peut écrire à ses parents lui aussi. Il apprend ses lettres à l'école maintenant, ça lui donnera peut-être envie de s'y mettre. C'est un petit garçon plein de vie qui ressemble beaucoup à Tonks; enfin, quand il ne se promène pas avec un bec de canard ou des oreilles de chat. Vous seriez fiers de lui. _

_Embrasse papa, maman et Sirius pour moi, d'accord ? Et Tonks, aussi. Moi, j'embrasserai Teddy et Andromeda pour vous deux. Vous me manquez tous. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_


	15. Septembre 1992 partie 1, Bran

**Septembre 1992 partie 1, Bran**

Dos appuyé contre le mur, Harry contemplait d'un œil critique l'effervescence de King's Cross. La gare était bondée; rien d'inhabituel pour un 1er septembre, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu tant de sorciers passer inaperçus en un même lieu. Hypnotisé par la quantité de capes et d'hiboux en cage non-dissimulés, il attendait avec fascination le moment où l'attention des moldus serait attirée vers les quelques centaines de voyageurs aux vêtements et manières étranges.

Moment qui, évidemment, ne se produisit jamais. Lorsque la grande horloge afficha 10h30, Harry secoua la tête et traversa la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Il devait certainement y avoir un sortilège d'inattention à l'action…

La vision du grand train rouge lui arracha une seconde d'hésitation. Tout semblait si… _normal_. Rien ne donnait la plus petite impression qu'une guerre meurtrière dévasterait le monde sorcier moins de cinq ans plus tard. Refusant de se laisser distraire par les souvenirs et les regards des passants, il garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui; il avait toute l'année devant lui pour déplorer l'avenir de certains de ses élèves. Sur l'heure, on lui avait dit de se présenter au premier wagon et c'est l'unique chose qu'il comptait faire.

« Professeur Shawnings ? » l'interpella un homme mince et moustachu alors qu'il montait dans le train. « Je suis Robert Dérail, le conducteur du Poudlard Express. Bienvenue à bord. Est-ce la première fois que vous montez dans ce train ?

- La première fois, oui. » mentit Harry, songeant à part lui que tous les conducteurs sorciers semblaient avoir en commun un patronyme inquiétant dans l'exercice de leur métier. « On m'a dit de me présenter au premier wagon… ?

- Absolument ! Si vous voulez bien déposer vos effets sur le côté, nous assurerons leur transport par les elfes à l'arrivée. » L'homme lui désigna ensuite la porte d'une cabine au fond du couloir. « Vous êtes ponctuel, vous pourrez donc vous installer confortablement en attendant la venue de vos collègues.

- Merci. » répondit brièvement Harry, avant de se diriger vers la cabine indiquée.

Un peu de solitude pour faire le point avant l'arrivée des professeurs aurait été appréciée, mais aussitôt s'était-il installé que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. Une grande femme à la peau noire entra, en grande conversation avec une autre femme au chignon gris et au sourire jovial.

« Peut-être, mais sa théorie des lignes de convergence est ridicule. » dit la grande femme. « As-tu jeté un coup d'œil à l'alignement décrit ? Ce pauvre Ludovic a dû confondre les cartes australes et boréales, il n'a jamais été très…

- Par les dents de Merlin, mon pauvre garçon, qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?! » s'exclama sa compagne en posant les yeux sur Harry, qui étira les lèvres en un sourire contraint.

« Bathsheba, Franchement ! Veuillez l'excuser, monsieur, lorsque Merlin distribua les portions de tact, elle était tout au bout de la queue. »

Harry leva la main et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué. C'est l'une des conséquences d'un duel qui a mal tourné. » ajouta-t-il en désignant sa cicatrice.

« Vraiment navrée. » dit la femme au chignon gris, dont le regard semblait plus intrigué que désolé. « Je suis Bathsheba Babbling, professeur d'Étude des Runes, quand à mon impertinente collègue…

- Aurora Sinistra, j'enseigne l'Astronomie et je peux me présenter moi-même. » dit-elle en tendant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Vous êtes… ?

- Bran… Brandon Shawnings, professeur de…

- … Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Professeur Shawnings. »

La porte s'ébranla de nouveau.

« Bathsheba, Aurora, bonjour ! Oh, un nouveau visage ? Vous devez être le nouveau professeur, je suppose. Quel soulagement, j'avais entendu des rumeurs concernant une candidature de Lockhart. Je suis Rolanda Bibine, j'ai l'honneur d'être professeur de Vol et entraineur des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous vous nommez ? » dit la femme énergiquement, sans reprendre son souffle.

« Tu vas nous l'étourdir, Rolanda. » dit Sinistra.

« Toi, on ne t'a pas sonnée, c'est au jeune homme que je parle… »

Amusé, Harry se présenta à nouveau, puis une nouvelle fois encore lorsque Charity Burbage (« J'enseigne l'Étude des Moldus ! ») et Septima Vector (« J'imagine que vous n'avez jamais étudié l'Arithmancie ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, les garçons aiment le sport, pas les études… ») s'installèrent à leur tour. Il s'interrogea brièvement sur l'absence des directeurs de maison lorsque le train démarra, mais bientôt le rythme monotone du chemin parcouru chassa toute réflexion.

L'équipe professorale était dynamique, parfaitement soudée, songea-t-il; non seulement se sentait-il étranger en terre inconnue, mais de plus, les visages sympathiques et insouciants de ces sorcières se superposaient en son esprit à ceux des professeurs marqués par la guerre dont il se souvenait, l'empêchant de se concentrer proprement sur leur conversation. Laquelle, du reste, s'égara rapidement en complexités diverses liées, lui sembla-t-il, à de précédentes discussions auxquelles il n'avait pas eu part. Un léger pincement d'envie lui fit monter un rictus d'autodérision aux lèvres.

Le chemin lui parut beaucoup plus long que dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>« Par ici, Bran, venez ! »<p>

Dès qu'il posa le pied sur la plateforme de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Charity Burbage l'interpella de l'autre côté des rails; du côté opposé à l'endroit vers lequel se dirigeaient les élèves, elle lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Sourcils levés, Harry la rejoignit, remarquant à peine que les autres professeurs le suivaient en bavardant.

« Je croyais que Poudlard se trouvait de l'autre côté ? » s'étonna-t-il, pointant du doigt les tourelles dont on apercevait les pointes au-delà des arbres.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais nous n'allons tout de même pas accompagner les élèves en voiture !

- Ah bon ?

- Nous sommes attendus par voie de cheminette. » lui expliqua le professeur Babbling, arrivant derrière lui.

Une expression d'agonie dut passer sur son visage; elle se mit à rire.

« Vous n'aimez pas le transport en cheminette ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Tous les ans, les fantômes de l'école prennent des paris sur le nombre de professeurs qui nécessiteront un verre avant le repas pour se remettre d'aplomb. »

Un bref souvenir de la route sombre, cahoteuse, se terminant par la vision majestueuse du château illuminé lui traversa l'esprit. _Une autre fois, peut-être…_ songea-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment au fond de lui qu'une telle occasion ne se produirait jamais.

« Allez hop, bande de larbins ! J'ai hâte de prendre l'apéro ! » s'exclama Bibine, très en forme.

Le transport et plus particulièrement l'atterrissage furent aussi désagréables que prévu; Harry refusa cependant le verre que lui proposèrent ses nouveaux collègues, alléguant qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa tête pour la présentation de début d'année. Deux moines fantômes qui se trouvèrent à proximité semblèrent déçus, ce qui lui tira un léger sourire.

« Chers collègues, bienvenu à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! » La voix flûtée du professeur Flitwick résonna dans la salle. « Je vois que vous avez trouvé l'hydromel ?

- Qui l'a choisi ? » demanda une voix de femme qu'Harry n'identifia pas immédiatement.

« Dumbledore, évidemment. » répondit immédiatement Bibine en claquant des lèvres. « Il est presque sirupeux, ce n'est certainement pas l'amertume élégante des alcools de Rogue.

- Et tout le monde sait que tu t'y connais, Rolanda !

- Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas… »

Harry s'approcha de Flitwick, qui couvait ses collègues d'un œil indulgent.

« Bonjour, je suis Brandon Shawnings. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Professeur Shawnings ! » couina Flitwick. Il lui serra la main de haut en bas, très excité. « Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Filius Flitwick, le directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Nous aurons j'espère le temps de faire connaissance plus tard; les élèves sont sur le point d'arriver, il faudrait se rendre à la table ! »

Certains déposant leur verre sur le plateau d'accueil, d'autres l'emportant avec eux, les professeurs se dirigèrent vers la table qui leur était réservée; à l'exception de McGonagall, les autres professeurs de sa connaissance étaient déjà installés. Chourave bavardait avec Mme Pomfresh et la bibliothécaire Irma Pince, Hagrid et un petit homme manchot qui devait certainement être le professeur Brûlopot menaient une conversation enflammée, Dumbledore souriait avec bienveillance aux enseignants qui s'approchaient, Rogue au bout de la table tournait furieusement les pages de l'édition du soir, ignorant le reste du monde. Trelawney, quant à elle, l'observait de son habituel air vaporeux; Harry espéra contre toute attente qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas trop à lui cette fois, mais il connaissait trop bien cette lueur maniaque qui s'allumait dans son regard et se jura, à part lui, de l'éviter autant que possible.

À peine s'étaient-ils installés que les portes s'ouvrirent et que les premiers élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha, particulièrement cacophonique, était fait de rires et de conversations enjouées; il remarqua que certains élèves lui jetaient des coups d'œil intrigués, mais que la majorité d'entre eux rattrapaient le temps perdu sans se soucier de ce qui se produisait à la table des professeurs. _Tant mieux_, songea-t-il. _Dumbledore attirera l'attention sur moi bien assez tôt… _Il sourit brièvement, le cœur serré, en repérant une tignasse brune emmêlée; mais fronça bien vite les sourcils en constatant l'absence des deux autres étudiants qui auraient dû se trouver avec elle. _Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu p… Par Merlin ! C'est l'année de la Ford Anglia volante ! _

Sur ces entrefaites, un craquement monstrueux couvrit les voix enthousiastes; l'espace d'une seconde, un silence assourdissant s'installa dans la salle, puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

« Je m'en occupe, monsieur le Directeur. » déclara Rogue d'un ton pincé, avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle. Harry dut lutter contre la bulle de fou rire qui lui montait aux lèvres; les mines sévères aux alentours lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il était seul à discerner une touche d'humour dans cette situation.

« Chers élèves, chers confrères, bienvenus à Poudlard ! Voici venu l'heure d'une nouvelle Répartition ! » dit Dumbledore en se levant. Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains; la grande porte à l'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur le professeur McGonagall et les élèves de première année. Tout en bout de file se trouvait Ginny.

Les mains d'Harry s'étaient crispées sur ses couverts en prévision du moment où il la verrait; mais il comprit à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire.

Ginevra Weasley était une gamine de onze ans.

Son visage, arrondi par de traits enfantins, était blême d'appréhension; les quelques taches de rousseurs qui lui parsemaient le nez et les joues en ressortaient d'autant plus vivement. En s'avançant avec les autres élèves, elle trébucha légèrement; mais si elle parvint à éviter la chute, elle oublia cependant de refermer la bouche. Ses mains froissaient sa robe, ses yeux légèrement exorbités semblaient chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Percy, elle sourit légèrement, puis se concentra sur McGonagall qui commençait à faire l'appel.

Impressionnée et intimidée par sa première vision de Poudlard, elle était à cent lieues de la femme qu'Harry avait aimée.

Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu; sa détermination à mener jusqu'au bout la mission qu'il s'était imposée s'accrut encore. Il était hors de question de laisser cette enfant entre les griffes de Voldemort, dût-il y laisser la vie.

* * *

><p>La soirée lui parut interminable. Mal à l'aise en société, Harry se trouvait le point de mire de ses collègues qui, bien entendu, étaient tous intrigués par sa présence à Poudlard. Rares étaient les professeurs dont personne n'avait entendu parler avant leur embauche, lui affirma Chourave en lui serrant la main. Il devait certainement s'attendre à répondre à quelques questions; comme par exemple…<p>

S'enfilaient alors les questions, qui prenaient presque la forme d'un interrogatoire en règle. D'où venait-il ? Comment était l'Ontario ? Où avait-il entendu parler de Poudlard ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'expatrier ? Comment se nommaient ses parents, quelle était sa matière préférée, avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Par les dents de Merlin, comment avait-il pu récolter une telle cicatrice ? Bénissant le directeur qui lui avait fait comprendre le besoin de se renseigner afin de concocter des mensonges cohérents, il avait toutefois un mal fou à orienter la conversation vers ses interlocuteurs.

Lorsque Rogue et Dumbledore revinrent dans la Grande Salle et sonnèrent la fin du repas, il accueillit la distraction avec gratitude. Marchant à la suite des autres professeurs qui se dirigeaient vers la salle des professeurs, il tendit l'oreille.

« Severus, Harry Potter _doit_ demeurer à Poudlard. Le renvoyer ne servirait à rien; vous savez parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité s'il était envoyé dans un autre établissement.

- Il serait parfaitement en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante, choyé et adoré comme l'enfant gâté qu'il est ! » ronchonna Rogue, les bras croisés. « Il s'en sort encore sans la moindre punition; pire encore, avec une tape dans le dos !

- J'écrirai aux parents de ces élèves dès ce soir. À leur âge, les réprimandes parentales ont encore plus de poids que les punitions scolaires. » répondit Dumbledore, l'air sévère. « Minerva s'occupera du reste de leur sanction, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

McGonagall surgit soudain d'un escalier, l'air à la fois agacée et amusée. Aussitôt, Rogue s'en prit à elle.

« Alors ? Combien de points leur avez-vous enlevé ? Cinq, dix ?

- Pas un seul. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« VOUS ÊTES CINGLÉE ?! » vociféra Rogue.

« Allons, du calme, Severus. » dit McGonagall. « Ils auront chacun une retenue que je m'efforcerai de rendre le plus désagréable possible.

- Dans ce cas, je vous demande de me laisser m'occuper de celle de Potter ! Je suis le seul ici qui n'aura pas l'envie de lui rendre la vie plus douce !

- Je ne crois pas. » s'interposa Dumbledore. « Brandon ? _Brandon ?_

- Shawnings ! » dit McGonagall en élevant la voix. Seulement à ce moment Harry réalisa-t-il qu'ils s'adressaient à lui.

« Je vous demande pardon, je… je réfléchissais. Puis-je vous être utile ? » _Par les dents de Merlin… Je vais devoir faire très attention. M'habituer au patronyme n'est pas suffisant… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour me le graver en tête ?_

« Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de superviser la retenue de l'un de nos élèves. » dit Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant. « Severus Rogue, ici présent, semble nous accuser de partialité. Puisque vous ne le connaissez pas, je suppose que nous pourrions compter sur vous pour posséder un jugement objectif à son égard ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Dumbledore ! » grommela Rogue. « Même _au Canada_, ils ont certainement dû entendre parler d'Harry Potter ! »

_Je n'aime pas la façon dont il appuie sur ces mots…_ Il croisa son regard, mais l'air dégoûté du professeur ne laissait rien transparaître. Dumbledore, en revanche, semblait toujours aussi amusé.

« Allons, Severus, il faut savoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin.

- J'ai peut-être une idée. » s'interposa Harry. « Pour les premiers cours, j'avais l'intention de mener un examen pratique afin de juger du niveau des élèves. Cet examen risque d'être… plutôt salissant. Peut-être serait-il bon que j'en réserve le nettoyage pour la punition de cet élève ?

- Sans magie, dans ce cas. » dit Rogue en croisant à nouveau les bras.

« Bien entendu.

- Hmpf.

- C'est réglé, dans ce cas ! » dit joyeusement Dumbledore. « Il est l'heure de vous faire découvrir Poudlard, Brandon !

- Bran.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Bran, si ça ne vous gêne pas. Brandon était le nom de mon père. » inventa Harry. _Bran sera plus facile à retenir… j'espère._

« Ah, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas immédiatement répondu lorsque je vous appelais, tout à l'heure ! » Le directeur lui sourit, l'air entendu.

« Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que _Brandon_ n'était pas votre véritable nom. » ajouta Rogue, venimeux.

« _Severus_. »

Rogue s'éloigna à grands pas, cape volant derrière lui. McGonagall lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je vous avais prévenu. Ne vous occupez pas de lui, il n'est pas _complètement_ désagréable quand on le connait bien. »

_Il sait. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?_

* * *

><p>La nuit s'écoula bien trop vite, sans lui laisser la moindre part de sommeil. Aux aurores, il était toujours éveillé, méditant sur le fait que Severus Rogue semblait une fois de plus avoir adopté le rôle de sa Némésis personnelle.<p>

_Mais mon but, ce n'est pas de me battre avec lui_, songea-t-il soudain. _Ce combat-là, je l'ai déjà mené… et perdu. Dumbledore sait et n'a rien dit. Si Rogue me fait des ennuis… Je suppose que j'ai assez de maturité pour refuser de répondre à ses provocations. Allez, Shawnings… Allez, _Bran_, un peu de nerfs ! Debout, maintenant !_

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula tranquillement; peu de professeurs étaient aussi matinaux, il eut donc le temps de manger les trois-quarts de ses œufs avant l'arrivée de ses collègues.

« Professeur Flitwick ? Pourrais-je emprunter quelques minutes de votre temps ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Je me demandais s'il y avait une salle assez grande pour… »

Il expliqua son idée, prévoyant une réponse négative; Flitwick ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux étonnés, puis à la grande surprise de Harry, il hocha la tête, l'air réjoui.

« Je crois que l'ancienne salle du club de duel devrait vous convenir ! Vous pourriez même modifier le sol au moyen d'un sortilège assez simple, et bien sûr, il est possible d'ajouter… »

S'il avait d'abord eu l'intention d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour installer ce qu'il prévoyait, les idées de Flitwick lui parurent bientôt être une solution bien plus élégante. La préparation ne demandant que quelques minutes grâce aux sortilèges du petit professeur, c'est d'un air malicieux qu'il accueillit son premier groupe ce matin-là.

« Bonjour, et bienvenus au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, la classe d'aujourd'hui aura lieu dans une salle aménagée spécialement pour vous… »


	16. Février 1993, Ginny

**Février 1993, Ginny**

La cloche sonna. Pendant quelques secondes, Ginny demeura sur place, figée d'angoisse. Les autres élèves se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs effets, quittèrent la classe; Colin vint lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose, mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Les gestes lents, elle se leva et fit mine de rassembler ses livres.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, miss Weasley ? » La voix posée de Shawnings semblait teintée d'un soupçon d'inquiétude.

« O… oui, » répondit-elle, camouflant son expression derrière un rideau de cheveux.

Trois coups secs se firent entendre.

« Bran, avez-vous songé qu'une… » dit Rogue, en s'interrompant presque aussitôt. Le regard qu'il lui lança était indéfinissable. Colère et mépris y avaient certainement leur part, mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait identifier; quelque chose qui la faisait frissonner de crainte.

« Venez dans mon bureau. » lui dit immédiatement Shawnings. « Nous serons plus à l'aise. Miss Weasley, vous êtes certaine de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ? »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis les regarda disparaître par la porte attenante; laquelle demeura légèrement entrebâillée. Indécise, elle demeura sur place quelques instants, puis empoigna son sac et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le bureau de son professeur.

« _…__ crois pas que ça puisse fonctionner, Severus. Il faudrait que nous la lui fassions boire et…_ »

Priant pour que le tiroir ne soit pas verrouillé, elle tira lentement sur la poignée. Un léger cahot heurta le bois; elle s'immobilisa, mais les deux professeurs poursuivirent leur conversation houleuse.

« _…__ solution dans laquelle tremper le… _

_-__ … certainement pas créer un poison pour…_ »

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit son sac et y enfouit le carnet piqueté d'humidité, puis repoussa le tiroir en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit.

« _…__ doit être prêt pour la mi-mai. Croyez-vous que ce soit possible ?_ »

Fuyant la salle de classe à toutes jambes, Ginny espéra contre toute attente qu'elle ne serait pas en retard au cours de métamorphose.


End file.
